Princesa y Reina de tu Corazon
by Lorettho Shiraiwa
Summary: Orihime esta destrosada por ver a ichi y rukia besarse, pero nunca se imagino que fuera hija del ser mas importante de los shinigamis. Pero al parecer no es solo una princesa si no dueña del corazon de un personaje. soy nueva mi primer Fic deseen suerte.
1. Desesperacion

Bueno es mi primer fic espero que les guste por que la verdad estoy algo nerviosa a como lo tomen oki

los primeros capis son de lo hime y de ahi es general bueno de mi hahaha espero les guste -  
>Siempre habia so ado con ser feliz, que algun dia tendria un novio, que me pediria ser su esposa, despues de unos a os ser una profesionista y poder tener hijos con el. Pero al parecer eso jamas hiba a suceder por que el ha escogido a otra chica, fuerte, valiente , bonita y que es capas de de animarlo en los momentos mas dificiles. Al principio no me quise dar cuenta de ello segun yo por mi propio bien, pero despues comprendi que era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Que ya no tenia que ser tan ingenua y despistada para saber que el le daba mas importancia a ella que a sus amigos, siempre platicaban (mejor dicho discutian algo ovio) siempre estaban juntos y de rematen vivian juntos y en el mismo cuarto compartian, claro a escondidas de kurosaki-san.<p>

Al principio el lo negaba, pero desde hace unas semanas atras se ha estado comportando muy extra o, cuando lo hablo me contesta cortante y creo que con ella discute mas de la cuenta. Hace dos dias atras le pregunte si queria acompa arme a comer un helado, al principio me contesto que si, pero despues que llego kuchiki-san cambio de idea. Me dijo que ya habia quedado con ella para arreglar algunas cosas de la sociedad de almas, antes de irse se disculpo y como siempre le dije que no abria problema y que seria en otra ocasion. Con la misma gire sobre mis talones y me marche a casa, ya no habia nada que hacer ahi.

Ayer por la tarde resivi un mensaje de tatsuki-chan, me habia invitado ir al cine, ella sabia como me encontraba y buscaba una manera de entretenerme para olvidarme de ello pero yo sabia bien que no sucederia. Le dije que no podia ya que tenia algunos pendientes y tenia que ir a comprar la cena, ella entendio y me dijo que para la proxima me llevaria contra de mi voluntad. Sali de casa, fui directo a una tienda, compre lo neceario para la cena y el desayuno, pague y sali en direccion al parque, ya estaba oscureciendo, pero queria despejar mi cabeza, de los malos pensamientos y de toda tristesa.  
>Al llegar al parque me sente en la primera banca que vi, observe mi alrededor ya no habia nadie, sali de mis pensamientos al escuchar que se aproximaban unas risas que reconosi facilmente, acto seguido me adentre al peque o bosque que tiene el parque. Me quede obeservando y pude comprender que no me equivocaba de las personas que eran, kurosaki-kun y kuchiki-san. Se pararon en medio del parque al igual que sus risas, no podia oir su conversacion.<br>Al principio kuchiki-san parecia feliz pero despues la cambio por una triste y melancolica, y lo mismo paso con kurosaki-kun, y lo que vi despues senti como mi mundo se caia. Kurosaki-kun agarraba entre sus manos la cara de kuchiki-san y despues la beso, fue algo entre corto y largo tiempo pero al fin y al cabo fue un beso, cuando se separaron kuchiki-san empezo a llorar y al mismo tiempo se abrazaron, kurosaki-kun le dijo algo al pido de ella y despues sonrio mientras la seguia abrazando. Sali corriendo, queria estar sola y llorar en mi soledad. Llegue a mi departamento y cerre la puerta tras de mi, me tire al sofa y creo que llore por mas de tres horas, despues quede dormida. A la ma ana siguiente me desperte con algo de fiebre y al parecer ya era medio dia, escuche que mi celular empezo a sonar, lo agarre y vi que era tatsuki-chan asi que conteste:

Orihime donde estas? por que no has venido a la escuela?-se escuchaba preocupada del otro lado de la linea.

Hola tatsuki-chan, lo siento al parecer tengo algo de fiebre-conteste con una animo falso, era para que no se preocupara mas.

A menos mal, y por que no me llamaste?, por lo menos me ubieras avisado-me contesto.

Es que me acabo de despertar, pero no te preocupes tatsuki-chan, tomare algo para que se me baje la fiebre y despues descansare otro poco para que se me quite jejejeje- le dije no muy convencida de mis palabras.

OK, pero descansa, me gustaria ir a verte saliendo de clases, pero no podre por que tengo una junta para los torneos que se acercan, espero verte ma ana y cualquier cosa avisame ok orihime, cuidate nos vemos.

Gracias tatsuki-chan , nos vemos luego chao-colge, despues de eso me volvi a acostar par dormir, solo queria olvidarlo todo.  
>-<p>

Que les parecio, bueno a mi no muy me convence jajajaja y eso que es mi historia

dejen sus comentaria para ver que se puede hacer claro que es un ICHIHIME

wiiii me encanta esta pareja nos leeemos pronto 


	2. Pensamientos

Capitulo 2

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capi.

en este se podra ver todabia los pensamientos de hime y a lo ultimo de ichi.

Claro que es un ichihime, al principio lo quise poner tipo ichiruki para

que se ilusionen los ichirukistas hahahaha soy mala

espero y les guste a y perdon por lo de la falta de

ortografia es que esta cosa no quiere agarrar bien jojojo

* * *

><p>-<br>**IPOV ORIHIME**

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que me enferme, los dos primeros dias me habia alejado un poco de mis amigos y tambien de ellos dos, es algo que todabia no supero. Cuando es hora del almuerzo invento cualquier escusa barata ejemplo como: "tengo que ir por unos papeles, que me mando a buscar la sensei" "me hablaron en la direccion", bueno algunas veces no me creian incluso kurosaki-kun me preguntaba.

-Inoue ¿te encuentras bien? - me pregunto viendome directo a los ojos, el cual yo desvie.

-Si kurosaki-kun, ¿por que la pregunta? - la verdad tenia algo de curiosidad por su pregunta. Por mas que me alejaba de el, el hacia lo contrario,  
>a veces me invitaba a comer un helado o se ofrecia a acompañarme a casa, los cuales yo rechazaba disimuladamente con alguna escusa.<p>

-Es que estos dias te he visto algo rara, como muy alejada de nosotros - me dijo con una mirada de preocupacion.

-A no es lo que piensas kurosaki-kun, es que he tenido que hacer algunos trabajos extras para lo de la universidad y pues son cosas que llevan o mejor dicho ocupan mucho tiempo - le conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa, es que la verdad no me gusta mentir y menos a el.

-Haaaa... entonces es solo eso - dijo en un susurro pero audible para mis oidos - inoue cualquier cosa que necesites no olvides en pedirmelo, sabes que cuentas conmigo, para eso somos amigos-

-Solo amigos- dije en voz baja pero al parecer el me escucho.

- ¿He?-escuche que diga.

-A no nada Kurosaki-kun, aaaaaaa que tarde es nos vemos y gracias por todo Kurosaki-kun adios - le dije algo nerviosa, ya no queria que me preguntara mas asi que vi la hora y en cierta parte era tarde asi que sali corriendo de ahi.

-Cuidate inoue, nos vemos- se despidio al momento que medio voltie para darle una ultima mirada y vi una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces veo.

Queria alejarme de el lo antes posible, ya sabia que el jamas me perteneceria. Pero en fin, si el es feliz yo deveria de estarlo por que el lo esta, aun que no sea conmigo.

**FIN IPOV ORIHIME**

* * *

><p><strong>IPOV ICHIGO<strong>

La verdad no sabia que pasaba con inoue. Dias atras se ha estado comportando muy extraña, y me siento culpable por ello, por a ver dejado que se la llevaran a Hueco Mundo, a lo mejor ella aun no lo superaba. Su animo ha estado muy bajo ya que no es el mismo desde que regreso. Cada vez que le pregunto ella lo niega, pero todo sabemos que lo hace para no preocuparnos, pero ella no se da cuenta de que es lo contrario, nos preocupamos mas.

Hace algunos dias habia estado confundido por mis sentimientos asia ella, pero ahora se que es la mujer que amo con todo mi ser. Todo empezo unas semanas atras, por que mi comportamiento ya no era el mismo, con Rukia peliaba mas de la cuenta y no soportaba que se me acercara, me incomodaba algo su presencia, pero no era una incomodidad molesta si no lo contrario por eso me cabriaba. Con inoue era algo diferente, cada vez que ella se me acercaba por maxima que fuera la distancia me ponia nervioso y cuando hablaba con ella no me salian las palabras, y cuando lo hacia salian en forma de balbuseos.

Cuando le conte a Rukia lo que me pasaba ella me confeso que tambien le sucedia lo mismo conmigo y Renji. Una tarde salimos juntos para comprar unos materiales para un trabajo que nos pidieron en una materia. Al regreso a casa pasamos por un parque, ya no habia gente, Rukia parovecho para proponerme que nos dieramos un beso y asi aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Yo acepte, la verdad queria salir de dudas, asi que tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, fue algo torpe pero me sirvio para darme cuenta de que por ella no era amor y era solo una amistad de buenos amigos (senti alivio).

Cuando nos separamos Rukia estaba llorando y tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, despues me abrazo y me dijo que no era yo la persona que habitaba en su corazon si no el mandril. Yo correspondi el abrazo y sonrei sadisfecho de su respuesta por que yo tambien me habia dado cuenta de ello, y tambien pude darme cuenta de la que realmente amaba era a inoue. Ahora habria que averiguar si ella sentia algo por mi.

Rukia lloro toda la noche, pensando en como se lo diria a Renji, tenia miendo de que la rechazara, era muy ingenua por que a leguas se le notaba al cabeza de piña que babiaba las banquetas por ella, nomas que ella por su orgullo no se daba cuenta. Desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, he estado buscando la manera de confesarle mis sentimientos a inoue, pero cunado trato de acompañarla a casa o a invitarla a comer algo me dice que "NO". Al principio no le tomaba mucha importancia a sus "NO", pero desde que se ha alejado mucho de nosotros me han preocupado. Ya casi no va con nosotros cuando salimos en grupo y tampoco ya no almuerza con nosotros en la azotea.

Faltan algunos meses para que terminemons el instituto y entremos a la universidad. La verdad no me he desidido en buscar alguna, ya que todo ese tiempo lo he tomado en hacercarme mas a inoue y asi tratar de confesarle mis sentimientos. Ya me habia dado por vensido pero Rukia me dijo que no lo hiciera, ya que ella hacia lo mismo claro disimuladamente (segun), es que por mas que me acercara a inoue ella se alejaba mas de mi ¿ella aun me tendria miendo por verme convertido en un moustro cuando la salve de Ulquiorra? esa era una pregunta de las miles que me asia y si ¿ella me rechazaba? era otra muy comun que me asia. Bueno de todos modos no me dare por vencido y seguire luchando por ella, bueno solo asta que ella me correspondiera o me rechazara, que la verdad creo y estaba mas seguro que es la segunda.

**FIN IPOV ICHIGO**

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio hahahaha.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado tratare de actualzar

pronto ya que bienen mis proyectos de

guionismo y mi radionovela toy emocionada,

eso es lo malo de estar en la

universidad

hahahaha

nos leeemos en la proxima.

dejen Rewen vale

SayonaRA


	3. Celos de muerte

Capítulo 3

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se ven a continuación Arigato minnan.

_**Lilia-chan 13:**__ gracias por tu apoyo, ya veo que no soy la única grandecita por estos rumbos hahaha. Pues la verdad fue gracias al apoyo de mi hermanita pequeña bueno tiene doce y es más grande de estatura que yo hahahaha xD, a no te preocupes ya por mis faltas de ortografías ya que tengo mi compu de vuelta y tiene el Word hahaha xD_

_**yuuki1801:**__hahaa me encanto tu comentario, tratare de hacerlo más grande es que casi no he tenido tiempo, y también mi compu estaba en estado de coma hahahah xD. Pero gracias._

_**aiko1991:**__hehehe no era mi intención que a la hime le doliera pero primero hay que hacerla sufrir, después vienen las compensaciones. Gracias me imagino que tú también estas en la uní pero ni modos a si es la vida de un estudiante._

_**nypsy**__**:**__ te juro que solo será en este fic que sufra un poquito pero después obtendrá lo que todos queremos que tenga a ichi siiiii_

_pues de eso se tratara los próximos capis, la verdad no podía sacarme de cómo tratar de que ichigo se le acerque a hime pero a tu comentario ya me has dado una idea oki gracias a y lo otro del reiatsu pues ichigo es un bobo para detectarlos y rukia iba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ella, lo siento es que soy primeriza y no sé cómo desarrollarme en esto pero gracias por los detalles. Saludos._

_**himeangi**__: __no es ichiruki te lo prometo yo estoy en contra de esa pareja por eso are muchos fics de ICHIHIME muahahaha xd._

_**OriHimeko-chan:**__no comas ancias mujer todo va despacio hahaha. Saluditos._

_**Sean-Raizou:**__no te puedo ver, pero no te leere hahaha (broma) tu eres de las mias de hacer sufrir a los ichirukistas hahaha ellos son malos. Bueno no todos pero ahí cada quien su opinión. Saluditos. Lo de Rukia y Renji es sorprais._

_**Kirara:**__gracias, como ya había comentado antes es que mi compu estaba en estado de coma y la compu de mi casa casi no me dejan agarrarla (cortesía de mis hermanos ¬¬) pero la he logrado despertar y ahora puedo escribir sin tantos problemas y claro ya le busque la maña de las Ñ hahahaha. Es que la verdad soy muy mala en mi ortografía buaaaaaaaa (llorando u.u) pero tratare de arreglarlo vale._

_**Saga: **__lo siento estaba algo apurada y no me fije gracias._

Bueno ya que agradecí, espero que les guste mi trabajo porque me ha costado un poco esta tercera parte a sí que disfrútenla mucho se les quiere.

_**Advertencia: **_Bleach no es mío es de Tite-sama Kubo, si así fuera ya hubiera hecho pareja a Ichigo y Orihime y a los demás hahahaha verdad que ¿todos queremos eso?

* * *

><p>Era un cálido día en el pueblo de karakura, se podía ver la armonía en la misma. Nuestros héroes podían disfrutar de ella ya que hace unos meses atrás dejaron la gran guerra que hubo, con ello desesperación y mucha sangre. En un pequeño departamento entraba la luz del sol en una pequeña abertura que tenía la ventana y dejaba ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera anaranjada, la cual apenas abría sus ojos para poder adaptarse a la luz, esta apenas se adoptó y tomo su celular para darse que se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela. Se levantó, tomo un baño rápido y agarro una tostada con mermelada, salió corriendo de su departamento. En el camino a la escuela se topó a su mejor amiga Tatsuki.<p>

-Buenos días Tatsuki-chan - grito alegremente la peli naranja a su amiga.

-Buenos días Orihime, veo que hoy vienes de muchos ánimos – contesto la capitana de judo a la peli naranja.

-No me había dado cuenta de ello, tal vez porque me estoy adaptando a todo, bueno ya te debes de imaginar a que me refiero exactamente – dijo la peli naranja casi en un deje de tristeza y recordando lo pasado.

-No te preocupes Orihime, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado ¿ok?, mejor apurémonos si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela – esto último lo dijo tomándola a su amiga de la mano para salir corriendo las dos a la escuela.

En la escuela.

-Buenos días a todos – saludo Orihime a todos sus compañeros que estaban en la aula.

-Buenos días inoue-san – contesto un chico de anteojos que sostenía un libro en las manos. Sado solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Buenas inoue, te vez muy linda el día de hoy –le dijo un chico de cabellera roja.

-Gracias Renji-kun – contesto la ojigris algo apenada con el cumplido de su amigo.

-Buenos días – saludo una pelinegra de baja estatura entrando al salón con un chico a su lado de cabellera anaranjada, ojos cafés y un ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun – los salido su compañera ojigris.

-Hola inoue – contesto el chico kurosaki.

-Inoue porque estas tan sonrojada – quiso saber la Kuchiki.

-Porque Renji la anda coqueteando por que más va hacer – informo Tatsuki haciendo acto de presencia, ya que anteriormente se había ido a un grupo de chavos de su actividad extraescolar.

Este comentario hiso que tanto como ichigo y rukia se pusieran celosos, pero obviamente no lo demostraron.

-Al parecer Abarai jamás pierde su tiempo – dijo ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-Deberías de dejar de hacer eso a inoue, no ves que la incomodas – dijo ichigo un poco molesto por lo sucedido.

-A no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, no me incomoda – hablo la peli naranja.

-A ella no le incomoda. Pero al parecer al que le molesta es a otro – dijo Renji algo divertido con el fan de molestarlo. Bingo. Ya que ichigo frunció más el ceño.

-Tkss - solo dijo eso y con la misma se fue a su lugar. Ya que la maestra hacia acto de presencia.

Las clases pasaron normales, bueno para algunos no. Uno de ellos era ichigo ya que se había pasado todas las clases observando por largos tramos de tiempo a la peli naranja, ya que le había dado celos de que Renji la estuviera coqueteando. Por otro lado también se encontraba la Kuchiki que no dejaba de pensar en el cabeza de piña, también de las atenciones que le estaba dando a su amiga. La peli naranja se encontraba algo confundida con el repentino cabio de humor de kurosaki, pero conociéndolo bien, no le dio más importancia al asunto y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Ya era hora del almuerzo y el grupo de héroes se decidió por su lugar favorito la azotea.

-ichigo me acompáñame a comprar más jugo – hablo rukia para llamar la atención de este.

-¿y yo por qué?, además ahí tienes – contesto ichigo señalando una cajita de la misma.

-Pero yo no quiero de ese sabor, así que vamos – dijo tomándolo de la camisa y arrastrándolo a las escaleras. Dejando a los demás sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica.

-Hey rukia, puedo caminar – iba casi gritando el chico.

-Esos dos en estas semanas han estado muy juntos – comento ishida.

-No le tomar importancia – dijo Tatsuki comiendo de su almuerzo.

-¿No será que andan? – cuestiono de nuevo ishida.

-Y si fuera así a nosotros no nos incumbe – esta vez fue Renji.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón – dijo ishida para continuar almorzando.

-Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado después de clases – pregunto de repente la Orihime, ya que se había incomodado un poco con la conversación de ishida y Renji.

-¡ooo…! Me parece genial inoue, por mi está bien – dijo alegre Renji por la idea.

-Lo siento Orihime, pero hoy tengo práctica, será en otra ocasión – informo Tatsuki a su amiga.

-Yo tampoco puedo inoue-san tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mi padre, deberás lo siento – dijo ishida.

-Lo siento, yo tampoco puedo – dijo Chad.

-A que lastima Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun y Sado-kun, entonces les diré a Kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun – dijo no muy convencida de querer invitarlos.

-Por ellos no te molestes inoue, ya que tienen que ir con Urahara-san – comento Renji.

-Que lastima yo que tengo ganas de ir – dijo algo triste Orihime.

-No te preocupes yo te acompañare, además así me distraigo un poco, ya que con Urahara-san hay mucho que hacer, no me aria mal darme una escapadita – dijo Renji, ya que le molestaba que Urahara lo agarrara de su puerquito.

-Gracias Renji-kun – contesto la ojigris con una sonrisa dejando bobo a este.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la escuela.

-Ichigo ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a inoue lo que sientes? – pregunto rukia.

-La verdad no sé, cada vez que trato de acercarme a ella me evade – contesto ichigo con un deje de tristeza.

-La verdad la he notado algo rara últimamente, pero no me quiere decir nada, tal vez Tatsuki sepa algo ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – dijo rukia.

-¿Con Tatsuki? – pregunto ichigo algo horrorizado.

-Pues con quien más animal, además ella es la mejor amiga de inoue y me imagino que ella ha de saber que realmente le pasa, además puedes pedirle algún consejo he incluso ayuda – contesto la Kuchiki.

-Estás loca, además no creo que me diga que es lo que le pasa a inoue, y de remate me mataría por a verme enamorado de su amiga – dijo ichigo con algo de miedo con solo la idea de decirle o preguntarle a su amiga.

-Yo te aconsejo que lo intentes, no creo que ella se niegue a, además si ella lo piensa bien has protegido muy bien a inoue del peligro, no creo que no te acepte – dijo rukia.

-Bueno tal vez lo intente, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello, y tu como vas con el mandril- pregunto el chico buscando que a rukia le diera un colapso por la pregunta.

-¿aaaa… mí? Que te importa – le dijo casi gritando y empezando a caminar con dirección al salón – vamos que ya tocaron.

-Dale rukia dime, vez yo te cuento lo mío y tú no – le dijo ichigo ya estando ya a lado de ella.

-La verdad muy mal, no sé qué hacer – hablo esta con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-No te desanimes enana, ya verás que lo lograras, además esa no es la rukia que conozco – le dijo ichigo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y sobándole la cabeza (como se les hace a los perritos xD).

-Tienes razón, Gracias ichigo – dijo rukia correspondiendo con una sonrisa y entrando al salón.

Ya todos se encontraban en el salón, y cuando me refiero a todos es porque también estaban los de la azotea, los cuales pudieron ver la escena desde adentro.

Orihime de inmediato se fue a su asiento, ya que la había puesto un poco triste verlos tan juntos. Ichigo se pudo dar cuenta del cambio de humor de la chica y decidió preguntarle, pero cuando lo iba hacer la maestra hacia acto de presencia, dejando al chico sin posibilidades, así que decidió dejarlo a la hora de la salida. Renji se dio cuenta de ello y dio más razones de alejar sus sentimientos de rukia, porque al parecer esta jamás le correspondería. Las clases continuaron con las mismas normalidades, has que a ichigo le llego un papelito de rukia el cual le decía que no se le olvidara que después de clases tienen que ir a casa de Urahara para ver lo sus entrenamientos, el cual este bufo de molestia, ya que tampoco le podría preguntar a la chica de ojos grises por su cambio de ánimo.

Las clases pasaron volando dejando a los alumnos libres de sus tareas y comenzado el fin de semana.

-Bueno muchachos no se les olvide los ejercicios de la página 100 hasta la 120, y lo quiero todo hecho para el lunes sin falta, ya se pueden retirar – dijo la maestra tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

-Si sensei – dijeron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo y abandonando el aula.

-Por qué nos tiene que dejar tanta tarea cuando es fin de semana – dijo Renji algo molesto por el trabajo dejado.

-Deberás que no tienes solución Abarai – dijo ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-No te preocupes Renji-kun, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a resolverlos – se ofreció Orihime a su amigo.

-Gracias inoue, sabía que podía contar contigo – dijo alegre Renji.

-Ya Renji vámonos – dijo algo molesto ichigo por la invitación que recibió el mencionado de parte de la chica de sus sueños.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto incrédulo el chico peli rojo por la orden.

-Pues a casa de Urahara-san, a donde más – contesto ichigo algo irritado por la ignorancia del otro.

-A lo siento, pero yo no iré con ustedes, ya que iré con inoue a comer helado así que nos vemos – dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y arrastrándola así la salida de la puerta.

Con tal acto dejo a un ichigo y una rukia muy furiosos por lo dicho del cabeza de piña, tanto que ichigo prometió matarlo después que lo vea y pensar actuar antes de que ese u otro se la arrebate y rukia lo acusaría con su hermano. Los demás ya se habían ido así que no pudieron ver las reacciones de sus compañeros.

-Renji-kun ¿no era importante que fueras con ellos? Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión – dijo la chica peli naranja a Renji cuando ya se encontraba en la salida.

-No es nada importante, además solo van entrenar, rukia quiere lograr su bankai e ichigo la ayudara – contesto Renji, ya había soltado a la chica.

-Bueno si es así, ¿Qué sabor te gustaría comer? – le pregunto la chica a su compañero.

Mientras estos iban platicando de qué sabor comerían su helado, se podía ver en la reja una sombra que los observaba con mucha curiosidad. Y desde el salón en las ventanas dos celosos a morir.

* * *

><p><em>Waaaaa me ha costado un poco este fic, pero lo he terminado<em>

_Hahah ya que no tenía platiado esto pero son sugerencias de algunos de mis lectores._

_Además estoy haciendo sufrir un poco a ichi y rukia hahaha es para que vean cómo se siente hahaha._

_Tratare de subir la continuación este fin de semana vale, ya que mi hermosa a despertado del coma hahaha asi podre escribir un poco mejor. _

_Asi que no sean malos y dejen un Reviews onegai_

_Y gracias por sus comentarios._

_Los kelooo_


	4. Nueva amenaza y malos entendidos

Gente aquí les traigo el siguiente capi espero y sea de su agrado.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer mi pequeña historia.

Advertencia: Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite-sama Kubo ni modos hay que abrirle los ojos de que el IchiHime o IchiOri es mejor hahaha vale vale.

* * *

><p><em>Una chica de cabellera muy larga y con las puntas risadas se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, admirando el paisaje que se encontraba a su vista. Era muy hermoso al parecer era el jardín trasero de una gran mansión, tenía mucha variedades de flores, rosas de todos los colores, lirios, margaritas, y alrededor de ellas se podía también apreciar grandes árboles de cerezo, la vista sin duda era espectacular, algo que la joven no se cansaba de admirad, pero tenía que reconocer que todo ello ya le parecía algo muy común en su vida. Ya que tenía que ir a reuniones importantes que su padre daba en aquella mansión, estaba algo aburrida de la misma rutina de todos los días, y solo había pequeños momentos en los que podía estar a solas disfrutando de ese espacio que tenía solo en su propio cuarto.<em>

_-Sin tan solo mi vida hubiera sido diferente, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero sé que es inútil mi vida siempre será así, ¿me pregunto qué ara la gente que en verdad vive en aquel mundo donde solo pocos son permitidos estar ahí? Sería algo mucho mejor si no hubiera sido una princesa a la cual todo tiene que cumplir a las decisiones de mi padre. Pero tampoco lo culpo me imagino que él se siente de la misma manera, estar siempre pendiente de una sociedad donde hay que tener extrema responsabilidad, ya que por ella depende del equilibrio de nuestro mundo y el de los demás. Solo quisiera que todo esto cambie, quisiera ser una persona libre de ello – pensó la joven con la mirada clavada en aquel hermoso paisaje. _

_Al parecer la vida de una princesa no siempre es la de una princesa._

Orihime abría los ojos con pesadez, ya que la noche anterior no pudo dormir muy bien, había tenido muchos sueños extraños, que parecían pequeños flas back de algina persona, pero su cabeza no podía recordar de quien se trataba, ya que en esos sueños no le podía ver la cara y solamente podía ver una larga cabellera anaranjada como la suya pero era mucho más larga y diferente forma. Con paso lento se levantó de su futon y se dirigió a su pequeño baño, agarro una muda de ropa y se metió para tomar una ducha. El agua corría por todo su cuerpo, pero sus pensamientos vagaban en esos sueños que había tenido últimamente, pensaba que a lo mejor había sido de su vida pasada, negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que a lo mejor ni eran importantes, así que mejor termino de bañarse y con la misma salió y se preparó un desayuno ligero, ya que tenía que limpiar el departamento, ya que recordó que su amigo Renji vendría que le ayudara con la tarea dejada el viernes pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Orihime y Renji se encontraban en el parque sentados en una banca comiendo helado, Orihime había pedido de fresa y Renji de chocolate. _

_-inoue ¿de veras me ayudaras con lo de la tarea? – pregunto Renji algo dudoso por la invitación de su amiga._

_-claro que si Renji-kun – contesto esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que dejo al pelirrojo algo sonrojado._

_-muchas gracias inoue, es que la verdad no soy muy bueno con las matemáticas, ya sabes soy un shinigami y no un humano, estar peleando con hollows y eso pues no he tenido tiempo para medio repasar y no tener problemas en la escuela – dijo Renji._

_-No te preocupes Renji-kun sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, tal vez no sea buena como Kuchiki-san pero are mi mejor esfuerzo – apoyo a su amigo con un abrazo que este correspondía._

_-Gracias. Sabes a veces me pregunto de que como le haces para sobrevivir en este mundo, bueno ya sabes, ya que no tienes a tus padres y tu hermano ya no este contigo – dijo Renji desasiendo el abrazo y algo dudoso, ya que temía en la forma en que ella lo tomase._

_-Sabes, a veces los pequeños golpes y tropiezos que te da la vida, te hace que te des cuenta de que no siempre van estar esas personas más importantes en tu vida para apoyarte o sanar la herida recién hecha. Por eso me prometí a mí misma y a esas personas que me han apoyado desde que estoy sola, de que no dependería de nada y que saldría sola por mis propios méritos. La vida a veces puede parecer injusta, pero por son grandes pruebas que ella misma te pone para que puedas superar – lo miro a los ojos, para que el mismo se diera cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras y de que no había ningún problema al estar en esa situación, que para muchos les parecía que dios no la quería._

_Recordaba varios momentos de su vida, desde que su hermano se hiso a cargo de ella, siendo una niña. Después el accidente que tuvo su hermano y el perdió la vida y fue el mismo momento en que vio por primera vez al hijo mayor de los kurosakis. También de las veces que Tatsuki, su mejor amiga la defendía de las maldades y malos tratos de su compañeros de la escuela. Y ahora que tenía unos poderes muy extraños y por desgracia a ellos tuvo que ser secuestrada, en la cual sin duda alguna sus compañero sus compañeros y amigos tuvieron que ir a su rescate, donde hubo mucha sangre derramada, gente muerta y la casi destrucción de dos mundos._

_Renji por su parte se pudo dar cuenta de ello, de que no mentía y que sus palabras no estaban hechas de mentiras y mucho menos daba entender de qué le tuvieran lastima. Ella tiene muchas cualidades y una de ellas es viendo que ya es una chica madura, antes de lo que muchos se imaginaban, pero a la vez él se daba cuenta de que muchas de las veces que ella sonreía no eran verdaderas, ya que no todo es color de rosa para ella. Ya estaba a acostumbrado que siempre lo saludara en las mañana con una amplia sonrisa a pesar de sus situación, ella siempre veía por los demás y no por ella. Y ella podía es una persona fuerte, y no de la forma física, si no emocional, ya que ella no mostraba su verdaderos miedos a la vida, bueno a la vista de ellos._

_-¿entonces te parece si el domingo voy a tu casa? – pregunto el chico, dándose cuenta de que en realidad existen los ángeles y no exactamente en el cielo si no en la tierra._

_-Claro te esperare al medio día – contesto la chica dejando fuera sus demás pensamientos._

_-Ok, entonces vamos que ya es tarde, te dejare en tu casa – dijo Renji ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla, porque de que es caballeroso lo es, bueno solo con las personas que en realidad lo merecen. _

_-Si- contesto está aceptando el gesto del su amigo._

_Se fueron con rumbo al departamento de la peli naranja. En todo el camino intercambiaban algunas palabras y Orihime rogándole que el día que fuera prepare la comida para deleitar sus platillos._

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta de que detrás de ellos se encontraban dos personas escondidas. Una chica de cabellera negra y un peli naranja que a simple vista se les podía ver un aura negra asesina. Los otros dos chicos no pudieron notar la presencia de ellos dos, ya que después del entrenamiento, que no duro mucho, ya que tanto rukia como Ichigo están algo preocupados por la salida tan inesperada de sus amigosamores y claro como no aguantaron mas, le pidieron a Urahara que les vendiera algún invento para que nadie notaran sus reiatsu, a lo que el sombrerero pregunto miles de veces el motivo de tal petición, a la cual jamás obtuvo respuesta de sus clientes. Les dio una pequeña cadenita en forma de luna y la otra en estrella a la cual este explico que cuando se las pusieran, no habría quienes detectaras sus reiatsu, ni el más mínimo de energía. A los cuales estos dos más contentos de lo inesperado, salieron volando de la tienda, dejando a un vendedor con la duda.

Llegaron a un parque donde detectaron los reiatsus de las personas que buscaban y bingo, ahí estaban sentado en una banca en un parque no muy lejos de la escuela. Apenas llegaron se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y se pudieron percatar que están muy juntos. Se quedaron todo el tiempo las reacciones de Orihime y Renji, cuando la peli naranja abrazo a su amigo, Ichigo trato de ir a donde se encontraba y romperle la cara al cabeza de piña, al cual rukia de dio cuenta y lo jalo de la camisa y diciéndoles-"no seas un idiota, si haces eso sabrán que los estuvimos espiando"- a lo que después rukia se juró a si misma vengarse del mandril, por andar coqueteando con su amiga. Y no fue la primera vez que el kurosaki le quiso dar una paliza a su amigo y ahora enemigo, a lo que rukia tuvo que requerir mucha fuerza bruta. Y así se la pasaron todo el tiempo hasta ver que los otros dos decidían retirarse.

Claro y obviamente también los siguieron hasta que Renji dejo a la dama en su casa y este partió a la suya, claro donde esta de arrimado como otros decían. A lo cal ya no había más delito que perseguir decidieron regresar a la casa de los kurosaki, a donde seguramente un Ishin estaba más que histérico.

* * *

><p>Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unos golpes en la puerta. Miro su reloj en la pared y se pudo dar cuenta de que ya era medio día, la hora en que su amigo llegaba para realizar el trabajo dejado. A paso lento, se dirigió para abrir, acto seguido pudo ver al peli rojo que traía algunas cosas, se pudo dar cuenta de que eran ingredientes para la comida.<p>

-hola Renji-kun – dijo alegre la chica de ver a su amigo.

-hola inoue - contesto el babuino formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ya que lo pensaba mejor hacer tarea con una de las chavas más bonitas de la escuela no le caía nada mal a nadie.

-pasa, déjame y te ayudo con eso – se ofreció la chica tomando una de las bolsas que contenía mercancía, llevándola con dirección a la pequeña cocina y colocando en la meseta. El chico la siguió e hiso lo mismo.

-gracias, y bueno ¿con que empezamos? – pregunto el peli rojo ya acomodado en el departamento.

-creo que primero empezamos con lo del trabajo y después hacemos la comida – contesto la ojigris.

-me parece bien – termino de decir Renji.

Acto seguido sacaron sus cuadernos de trabajo para empezar con el trabajo que a Renji le costaba mucho trabajo entender. Al principio al muchacho le costaba algo de trabajo, pero gracias a la paciencia de que tenía Orihime de explicar y de ser muy clara le fue más fácil de realizar los ejercicios, en los cuales pudo terminar solo sin ningún problema. Cuando terminaron se dispusieron a preparar la comida, ya que de tanto estar haciendo tarea los dejo con hambre.

-sabes Renji-kun, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y creo que ya es hora de que me hables por mi nombre, después de todo somos amigos verdad – hablo la chica que se encontraba cortando unos vegetales.

-¿entonces no te incomodaría que te hablara por tu nombre? – pregunto el chico.

-Si no quieres no hay problema – dijo la chica con una mirada triste. A lo que el chico se percató de inmediato.

-¡SI! Si quiero, es que pensaba que a lo mejor te incomodaba el de que te hablara por tu nombre, bueno ya sabes que la única que te habla así es Tatsuki y pues los demás lo hacen por tu apellido – cuestiono el chico, poniendo un poco de carne en un sartén para sellar.

-Bueno a lo mejor ellos piensan lo mismo que tú, pero ya después les diré – contesto la chica con una sonrisa de las más sinceras.

-Eso creo, ¿continuamos? – dijo este para seguir con la su labor.

-Si – contesto la chica.

Orihime termino de corta los vegetales, para que Renji los pusiera en un bol para que estos empezaran a coser, mientras tanto en un sartén se sellaban las carnes que anteriormente el muchacho había puesto. Cuando terminaron de preparar la comida, cortesía de Renji, porque Orihime en una que otra ocasión quería hacer alguna de sus mesclas preferidas, a las cuales el chico decía que no tendría la misma consistencia y no podría saborear la originalidad de su sazón, claro era una excusa, ya que le mataba la idea de querer probar algunos de las raras combinaciones de la chica.

Dieron gracias a la comida, empezaron. La chica no paro de alagar la comida hecha por el muchacho, a lo que este decía que no era nada, simplemente era una pequeña habilidad que tenía. Terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a lavar los trastes, a lo cual la chica le dijo que no era necesario que fuera más que suficiente con lo de la comida, este cedió y se retiró. Claro sin antes darle las gracias a su amiga por la paciencia de a verle enseñado y el momento grato que tuvieron conviviendo.

Después de la despedida y las muchas gracias que dio Renji a Orihime, este se retiró con rumbo a casa de Urahara. En el techo se un edificio se encontraba una sombra observando a la pelinaranja que se despedía de su amigo, era la misma que los había observado el viernes anterior, pero al parecer no era en los dos que se fijaba, ya que su mirada seguía clava en la chica que ya se había metido a su departamento, el cual este sonrió por ver a su presa solo. De un movimiento de manos se abrió una garganta, este se introdujo y desapareciendo en ella.

* * *

><p>La sombra después de haber llegado a su destino Hueco Mundo, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una gran casa al parecer las noches no era el único edificio que existía en ese desierto. Con paso a apresurado se dirigió a lo más alto del edificio y abrió una puerta que a simple vista se podía ver, ya que era demasiado alta y grande, entro, avanzo unos cuantos paso he hiso una reverencia a un sujeto que se encontraba en frete, este estaba sentado en una gran silla parecía un rey.<p>

-Y bien ¿Qué noticias me tienes? – pregunto aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado.

-Las mejores mi señor – hablo la sombra, la cual esta se quitaba una capucha que le cubría la cara dejando unos ojos color carmín, tex blanca y un cabello azul rey muy larga amarrada en una coleta.

-Nuestras sospechas han sido resueltas, es la persona que estábamos buscando por muchos años – dijo el joven de ojos color carmín.

-Entonces no hay duda de que sea ella – cuestiono aquel hombre.

-Si mi señor, pero al parecer tiene relación con los shinigamis – informo el joven, que ya se había quitado por completo la tela negra que traía dejando ver una prenda muy similar a la de un shinigami, pero a diferencia de esta era de color blanca y el obi era el mismo color que sus ojos, con unos guaraches de paja como los shinigamis, pero sin calcetas.

-Era de esperarse, siendo la hija del….- y no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color azul, que entro por la puesta en la que lo había hecho el anterior chico.

-Disculpe la interrupción *Ishinomori-sama, pero la cena ya está lista todos esperan su presencia – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia por la intromisión.

-No te preocupes *Yuzuki, muy bien *Daiki sigue con lo que te ordene muy pronto daremos el golpe – ordeno el hombre al chico.

-Como usted ordene *Hiromu-sama – dijo este dando una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

-_Muy pronto todo será mío, por fin me vengare y será con lo más apreciado que has tenido en tu vida_ – se dijo a si mismo *Hiromu. Al parecer tenía alguna venganza y su víctima era Orihime.

Después de que sus sirvientes se habían retirado, este se fue directo al comedor, donde varias personas lo esperaban como alrededor de 6 los cuales tenia miradas serias, apenas *Hiromu entro estos hicieron una reverencia en forma de respeto. Llego a su lugar en la mesa y se sentó, los demás lo imitaron, dando comienzo a su respectiva cena. Todo era muy silencioso y nadie decía nada. Así se la pasó toda la cena, donde el señor de todos tenía una mirada que muchos reconocían, al parecer algo tramaba y era algo muy grande.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el techo de una casa en el pueblo de karakura se encontraba un shinigami acompañado de un hombre que al parecer no era como el anterior, ya que no traía la misma ropa.<p>

-Al parecer tenemos ya es hora de que regresemos a casa – dijo un hombre alto vestido de shinigami.

-No creí que esto sucediera tan pronto – dijo otro que se encontraba a un costado del shinigami.

-Me imagino que ellos ya se habrán dado cuenta, así que no tarda y llegan las ordenes de volver – volvió a decir el shinigami.

-Mientras esto no se salga de control todo estará bien – volvió hablar el desconocido.

-Pero me pregunto cómo reaccionaran los demás – cuestiono el shinigami.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, me imagino que más de uno te querrá matar – dijo casi riendo su acompañante.

-Si de eso estoy seguro, pero no importa todo lo hice por su bien – termino de decir el shinigami que miraba en donde la sombra había desaparecido, al parecer ellos si se habían percatado del reiatsu de este.

-Bueno creo que es hora de volver antes de que se den cuenta – dijo de ultimo el shinigami que de un shumpo desapareció junto con su acompañante.

-_Al parecer no es enemigo fácil y eso se puede sentir en su energía_ – se dijo a sí mismo el shinigami.

* * *

><p><em>Solo quiero sentir que estoy viva, y que mis recuerdos sean borrados para comenzar una nueva vida. No necesito poder para ser feliz, ya que con esto no soy capaz de dar felicidad a las personas que se encuentran a mí alrededor, por eso te pido que me des una vida diferente y prometo volver cuando sea necesario.<em>

_No me dejes morir en el intento de la misma…._

Orihime se despertó con la respiración algo agitada, al parecer había tenido de nuevo esos extraños sueños. Ya llevaba una semana desde que había empezado a tener esos sueños a los cuales se los había contado a Tatsuki su mejor amiga y esta le dijo que no le tomara mucha importancia, como ella decía solamente eran sueños. Pero ella no podía dejarlo así ya que siempre se trataba de la misma persona aunque no le podía ver la cara.

Así que con la misma se levantó y se fue directo al baño para hacer la misma rutina que hacía antes de irse al instituto. Ya en la escuela.

-Buenos días a todos – grito alegre la ojigris entrando al salón.

-Buenos días Orihime-chan – saludo Renji a su compañera. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero al mismo se quedaron con los ojos como platos al oír el saludo del pelirrojo.

-Abarai ¿desde cuando le hablas a inoue-san de esa manera? – pregunto con mucha duda Ishida.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo – decía un pelinaranja entre sí, con un ceño muy fruncido. Y con muchas ganas de querer golpear a su amigo.

-Al parecer veo que se han vuelto pareja o me equivoco – dijo Tatsuki con picardía a su amiga, que está al instante se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-¿QUE? – se escuchó un grito de todo el grupo.

-¿Es eso cierto inoue? – pregunto Ichigo por escuchar una respuesta negativa.

-Y si eso fuera cierto, a ti te debe dar igual Ichigo porque tú andas con Kuchiki-san ¿No? – hablo Tatsuki sorprendiendo al chico y provocando otro ¿QUE? Departe del grupo (¬¬).

-¡YO NO ANDO QUE ESTE/ESTA! – gritaron en unísono Ichigo y rukia.

-¿No son pareja entonces? – pregunto Orihime

-Claro que no – contesto rukia a su amiga.

-Es que se les ve mucho tiempo juntos y ya pensábamos que ya andaban, pero también nos preguntábamos de por qué no nos habían dicho – cuestiono Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

Chad solo observaba todo.

-Pues no anden pensando cosas que no son – grito irritado Ichigo.

-Además no por andar todo el tiempo con este idiota – dijo rukia señalando a Ichigo – va significar que seamos pareja, además eso ha sido porque me ha estado ayudando con mi bankai.

-Además ustedes dos no han contestado si son pareja o no – recordó rukia el tema que anteriormente había surgido, claro también estaba irritada por el pensamiento que habían tenido sus amigos con respecto a ella e Ichigo.

-Nosotros no estamos saliendo, simplemente nos hemos hecho más amigos eso es todo - contesto Renji. Ya que estaba más tranquilo que a chica que amaba no andaba con el cabeza de zanahoria.

-Así es – término de informar la pelinaranja.

-Bueno creo que resuelto el problema ya no hay más que aclarar – dijo Ishida

Y acto seguido la maestra hacia presencia en el salón, haciendo que todos se fueran a sus respectivos a cientos dando comienzo a la clase, claro que algunos no ponían atención a las palabras de la pobre sensei. Ichigo se encontraba aliviado por la noticia de que Orihime y Renji anduvieran.

_-Qué bueno que inoue no ande con ese cabeza de piña. Deberás que son unos idiotas como van a estar sacando conclusiones de que ando con rukia, que absurdo deberás, un momento, entonces inoue pensaba lo mismo y por eso se alejaba de mí. Deberás que soy un imbécil, yo mismo la estuve alejando de mí. Pero eso ya no pasara ahora me dedicare todo este tiempo a estar a su lado_ – se dijo a si mismo Ichigo, mirando de reojo a la mencionada. La cual también se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

-_Qué alivio que Kurosaki-kun no este con Kuchiki-san, pero tampoco es una esperanza de que yo le intereso. De todos modos are i intento por acercarme a él _– pensaba la ojigris haciendo lo mismo que Ichigo, observado disimuladamente al pelinaranja que se encontraba a lado de las ventanas.

Y así se pasaron los cuatro, pensado en todas las cosas que harían para acercarse a los amores de sus vidas, pero estos no sabían de que muy pronto esos planes se vendrían abajo por un gran imprevisto que se acercaba poco a poco y que una persona se encontraba observándolos, en una en especial y esa era Orihime Inoue. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere el supuesto señor ahora de Hueco Mundo?

* * *

><p>Ishinomori = bosque de la piedra.<p>

Yuzuki = amable, agradable, cariñosa, afectuosa, luna.

Daiki = sobresaliente, ser excelente.

Hiromu = sobresaliente.

¿Qué les pareció?

Perdón por no actualizar pronto pero la escuela me quita mucho tiempo y más cuando

te tienes que aprender los verbos de inglés de un solo golpe hahaha xD

Bueno ahí se los dejo a su criterio.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi

Dejen Reverws.

Sayonara


	5. Descubrimiento y la tormenta se acerca

Hola mis queridos lectores, aqui les traigo la continuacion osease el capi 5. perdonenme si me tarde es que estoy en mi semana de examenes y pues hando de aquipara aya con unos trabajos. y que ma decir cuando tienes que hacer un programa de TV en vivo para poder pasar tu examen, eso me tiene algo estresada y pues que mas les digo. bueno ya mejor no les estreso son eso ya saben como son las cosas cuando estas en la universidad hahaha xD.

Claro les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer mi hirtoria neta gracias y que si no fuera por ustedes no estaria aqui.

Espero que les guste este capi creo que es algo largo asi ojala y les guste. no prometo actualizar pronto oki bueno en este por que talvez en los demassi. asi que disfrutenlo. perdon todabia no abra ichihime. lo siento pero mas delante esta bueno. xD

**Advertencia**: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite-sama pero el fic si asi que aqui en esta historia es ICHIHIME

* * *

><p><em>No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. La gente que ha estado a nuestro servicio todos estos años, corrían de un lado a otro, solo por una razón, salvar sus vidas. Las mujeres corrían con sus hijos en brazo y alguno de ellos yacía llorando a los cuerpos ya muertos de sus padres. Por otro lado estaba mi padre y mi madre defendiendo gente que no lo podía hacer por sí sola, yo de mi parte hacia lo mismo, no por ser una princesa sería una inútil, claro que no, todos estos años de vida le he pedido a mi padre que me entrenara para poder defenderme y también poder hacerlo con las demás personas. <em>

_Por lo que pude escuchar, la persona de confianza de mi padre, lo había traicionado y ahora nos encontrábamos en guerra. Al principio la pelea era solo entre mi padre y aquel hombre, pero en un descuido uno de los hombres del bando contrario ataco a mi padre, provocando que nuestra gente se les fuera encima y así empezando una sangrienta guerra. Uno de los plebeyos que estaban de nuestro lado, me tomo fuerte del brazo arrastrándome a la mansión, con la misma me encerró en mi habitación y dándome un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Lo único que pude decir fue un "¿Por qué? En la cual tuve una respuesta rápita "son órdenes del Rey mantenerla a salvo" "lo siento" fue lo único que escuche ya que todo se volvió negro en un instante._

* * *

><p>En la sociedad de almas se podía ver a los shinigamis corriendo de aquí para haya. Algunos llevaban pergaminos y otros torres de papeles, que por algunas ocasiones salían volando, ya que los shinigamis iban más rápido de lo inesperado. Mientras tanto en la primera división estaba a punto de empezar una reunión muy importante, en la cual el capitán-comandante Yamamoto se encontraba más serio de lo inusual, de los cuales los demás capitanes se podían dar cuenta del que el asunto es más serio de lo que esperaban, ya que también contaban con las presencias de sus tenientes, a los cuales estos se les había hecho raro el llamado.<p>

Había un silencio que fue desecho de inmediato con un golpe que hiso el bastón de Yamamoto:

- Los he llamado, porque se nos ha asignado una misión de alto nivel – dijo Yamamoto llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿a qué se refiere misión de alto nivel? – pregunto curioso Ukitake.

- El Rey de los shinigamis nos ha ordenado en ir a buscar a su hija – contesto Yamamoto a su alumno.

- No sabía que el Rey tuviera una descendencia – comento Unohana.

- ¿acaso la han secuestrado? O ¿se encuentra pérdida? – pregunto el capitán Komamura.

- Ella no está en ninguna de las dos situaciones que menciono capitán Komamura, si no que ella se encuentra viviendo desde hace muchos años en el mundo de los humanos – siguió hablando el comandante.

- ¿Cómo que en el mundo de los humanos? – pregunto incrédula Soi-fon.

- Eso es imposible, nadie puede vivir en ese mundo a menos que sean exiliados – dijo el capitan Kuchiki sorprendido.

- Para la realeza no capitan Kuchiki. Además ella no es una simple shinigami si no la hija del Rey shinigami. Ella está ahí por protección y su padre ha pedido traerla de vuelta – continuo Yamamoto.

- Para que traerla de vuelta. Usted mismo lo acaba de decir que es por protección – cuestiono Hitsugaya.

- Eso es muy simple, es porque ella ha sido secuestrada una vez. Y por desgracia, al parecer hay personas que se han dado cuenta de quién es en realidad, por lo que el Rey ha decidido que regrese a su verdadera casa y así tenga mucha más protección – contesto el capitan-comandante.

- ¿entonces no ha sido enviada sola al mundo humano? – pregunto Hitsugaya.

- No. Cuenta con la protección con una de las familias más poderosas, y la cabeza de esa familia es el capitan de la división cero, el cual fue enviado con su esposa y uno de sus oficiales. La han estado cuidando desde que ella fue enviada en el mundo humano. Por eso cuando la secuestraron ellos no podían hacer nada para rescatarla ya que la hubieran puesto en más peligro – informo el comandante.

- No estará hablando de…-dijo Matsumoto que asta el momento se había mantenido callada junto a los demás tenientes, ya que no se habían atrevido entrar en la conversación de los más altos.

- Así es teniente Matsumoto, Orihime inoue es la verdadera hija del rey de los shinigamis – dijo el capitan-comandante dejando a todos con los ojos como platos.

Nadie decía nada, todo era un absoluto silencio, ya que no podía asimilar la noticia que el capitan de la primera división estaba diciendo. La chica que Aizen había secuestrado para sus propósitos había resultado ser la hija del ser más importante de los shinigamis. Todos se hacían preguntas _¿ella lo sabía y no había dicho nada? ¿Por eso Aizen la había secuestrado? ¿Cómo podía ser ella? _Muchos tenían dudas y querían que de inmediato se resolvieran, pero sabían que la información seria clasificado.

- Capitan-comandante cómo es posible que ella sea la hija del rey si solo es una humana – pregunto todavía sin creer el Kuchiki.

- Cuando el rey decidió protegerla, sello su alma en un cuerpo artificial. Pero este cuerpo es especial, ya que mantendría el alma sellada con una gran parte de su reiatsu y solamente la persona que la haya sellado la puede liberar, y así demostrando su verdadera forma – informo el comandante.

- Entonces Aizen sabía de su existencia – dijo Ukitake.

- Él tenía solo ligeras sospechas, pero nada seguro. Pero los problemas que se avecinan pueden ser, que ella sea el principal objetivo y teme a que se vuelva a repetir la historia – dijo Yamamoto.

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto preocupada la capitana de la cuarta división.

- Nos han informado que ha aparecido un fuerte reiatsu en el pueblo de karakura y este mismo ha estado vigilando a la hija del rey. También se nos ha dicho, que al parecer sea un ayudante de Aizen, ya que se han abierto gargantas. Hasta ahora se ha detectado solo uno, pero puede ver la posibilidad de que haya más involucrados – continuo el capitan-comandante.

- Entonces es más grave de lo que parece – dijo Hitsugaya.

- Por eso importante ir a buscarla lo más pronto posible. Capitan Kuchiki, capitan Hitsugaya, teniente Matsumoto y teniente Abarai, ustedes serán los encargados de ir a buscar a la señorita Orihime inoue. Ahí mismo se encontraran con el capitan de la división cero, el cual ya está informado de la situación, se le ha mandado órdenes directas del rey. Cuando se encuentren con el capitan de la división cero les informara el resto de la misión – ordeno el viejito (xD).

- Hai – dijeron los mencionados, como respuesta a sus órdenes.

- Capitan-Comandante, se nos puede informar quien es el capitan de la división cero – quiso saber Kuchiki.

- Esa es información clasificada, así que por mientras hagan lo que les ordeno. Cuando vayan al mundo humano se darán cuanta de quien es. Partirán hoy en la tarde. Sin más que decir se pueden retirar – concluyo Yamamoto a todos, los cuales empezaron a salir, pero menos sus dos alumnos.

- Yamamoto-sensei, ¿hay algo más verdad? – pregunto Kyoraku mirando de reojo a su maestro.

- El ser que amenaza de nuevo es muy poderoso y temo que sea más fuertes que Aizen – dijo Yamamoto dejando a sus alumnos pensativos ya que no se imaginaban que abría un ser más poderoso que Aizen.

* * *

><p>- Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo -<p>

En los pasillos de una gran mansión se podía ver a una joven castaña caminando por ese amplio camino con una bandeja. Se detuvo en una gran puerta de color café, pidió permiso para entrar y con la misma abrió, dio unos pasos para quedar enfrente de un gran escritorio donde detrás de este se encontraba una gran silla, la cual la espaldera era demasiado larga.

- Ren-sama aquí tiene su te – dijo la chica posicionando la tasa en su lugar y haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias Yuzuki – dijo el mencionado girando la silla para ver a la muchacha. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era de un color castaño claro, largo amarrado en una coleta baja, piel clara. Traía la misma ropa que los shinigamis pero en total de ser negra, era blanca y con el obi color verde como sus ojos.

- Disculpe Ren-sama pero Ishinomori-sama ha convocado una junta ahora mismo – informo Yuzuki a Ren.

- Gracias por avisarme en un momento más voy – respondió este tomando de su te.

La chica hizo una reverencia y con la misma salió.

Mientras tanto en una gran sala en la misma mansión se encontraban cuatro personas platicando o mejor dicho discutiendo. Que vestían las mismas ropas de shinigami en color blanco, pero los obis eran de diferentes colores.

- ¿y ahora para que nos querrá? – pregunto molesto un hombre maduro con el cabello corto de color negro, piel morena y los ojos azules. Traía la misma ropa y color, solo que el obi era azul como sus ojos.

-Ya cálmate Yamato – lo calmo una mujer más joven que el de buen cuerpo como el de Matsumoto. Tenía un largo cabello de color rojizo, piel clara y unos ojos color miel muy grande. Su obi era rojo.

- Me imagino que será algo importante – comento un chico no muy joven de estatura media, con ojos cafés, piel blanca y pelo rubio corto. Era muy serio ya que se encontraba alejado de todos los demás. Mejor dicho se encontraba sentado en una silla en una de las esquinas de la habitación viendo a través de un gran ventanal.

- ¿Qué vez Shun-chan? – pregunto curiosa una bella chica más joven que la anterior, pero esta se veía más aniñada. También tenía un bonito cuerpo con largas piernas, unos ojos grandes de color violeta, piel bronceada y un largo cabello blanco hasta la cintura. Su ropa era blanca y su obi morado.

- Nada – dijo secamente el rubio.

- Que malo eres Shun-chan – dijo la peliblanco haciendo un puchero.

- Déjalo Kane, ya sabes cómo es – dijo Ren en el borde de la puerta.

- Ren-chan ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto la chica dándole un abrazo a Ren.

- Tomando él te – contesto el revolviéndole el cabello. Ella le regalo una sonrisa.

- Ren, tu sabes ¿que querrá Hiromu-sama? – pregunto curiosa la ojimiel.

- La verdad no se Naomi, a mí tampoco me dijeron de que se trataba – respondió el.

- ¿alguien ha visto a ese de Daiki? – pregunto Yamato con un ceño fruncido.

- El sigue con la misión que le ha asignado Hiromu-sama – dijo Shun cerio mientras seguía observando por el ventanal.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Hace unas semanas atrás a Daiki se le había asignado la misión de vigilar a un humano en ese mundo, por eso no se encontraba mucho en la mansión. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que planeaba Hiromu. Les habían avisado que entrenaran a los cual se les hizo raro ya que tenían años de que no estaban en una pelea. El silencio fue interrumpido con el abrir de la puerta principal. Un hombre muy alto con tex clara, el cabello de color verde agua, largo hasta el piso, hecho en una trenza y dejando algunos mechones sueltos, sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro que causaban algo de miedo y misterio. Su ropa era igual que los demás, pero no era el mismo color que los demás si no de color azul rey y el obi era blanco. Junto a él se encontraba Yuzuki que traía un gran bulto en sus manos. El ojiverde le dio una señal, a lo cual esta obedeció y dejo el bulto en la mesa que se encontraba justo en frente de todos. Los demás hicieron una reverencia, al parecer se trataba de Hiromu Ishinomori el dueño de la mansión y su amo. Todos, incluyendo él se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, esperando el inicio de la susodicha reunión.

- Me alegra de verlos a todos – rompió el silencio Hiromu con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿y ahora de que se trata todo esto? – pregunto molesto Yamato. La verdad no le gustaban esas juntas, prefería estar matando hollows en el desierto.

- Como siempre tan impaciente Yamato – dijo Hiromu asustando a todos menos al mencionado.

- Tks – soltó el susodicho.

- ¿para qué ha solicitado nuestras presencias Hiromu sama? – pregunto lo más serio Shun.

- Eso es muy sencillo mi querido Shun. Los he llamado a todos por que ha llegado el momento para ejercer nuestro plan – anuncio el ojiverde.

- De casualidad ¿eso tiene que ver con la misión de Daiki? – esta vez fue el turno de Naomi.

- Si querida. Nuestro objetivo se encuentra bajo los ojos de Daiki, él se ha encargado de vigilar y buscar información sobre la misma – siguió informando el líder.

- Pero por lo que sabemos esa chica está relacionada con shinigamis y al parecer está vigilada – cuestiono Naomi.

- Por eso no se preocupen, nuestros reiatsus no pueden ser detectados tan fácilmente. Además hemos buscado el momento más preciso para poder realizar lo planeado – contesto Hiromu.

- ¿y que es realmente lo que tiene planeado para esa chica? – pregunto curioso Ren.

- es algo muy sencillo…"la secuestraremos" – dijo muy tranquilo.

Todos quedaron en silencio con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. No podían creer lo que su señor les había informado. Muchos pensaban que ya había perdido la cordura. Otros decían, que para que quisieran a una humana con ellos.

- Hiromu-sama ¿Quién es en realidad esa chica? – pregunto Naomi.

- Ella es Orihime inoue. Ella no es cualquier humana, es la hija del Rey shinigami – contesto este sin mucha importancia.

- _Ahora entiendo todo. Después de todo sigues viva Orihime – _dijo para sí mismo Shun haciendo una sonrisa de lado. Al parecer le traía muchos recuerdos.

- Kawaii que bonito nombre. Le hace honor ya que tiene nombre de princesa – grito risueña Kane.

Todos la quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- El bulto que ven en la mesa se encuentran sus zanpakutos. Yuzuki hazme el favor de entregarle a cada quien la suya – ordeno el hombre a la chica que se encontraba parada a lado de él.

- Si Ishinomori-sama – contesto está haciendo una reverencia.

La chica agarro el bulto que se encontraba enfrente y empezó a sacar una por una. A cada quien le entrego una katana, tenían diferente color de empuñadura, al parecer a les tocaban de acuerdo al color de su obi. Uno de ellos veía la suya con mucha curiosidad y después hizo una sonrisa hueca. Algunos suspiraban y otros nada más la veían como que recordando algo.

- Kyaaa ya extrañaba ver mi zanpakuto – grito alegre Kane mientras la abrazaba.

- Hay Kane tu siempre tan alegre – dijo de forma sarcástica Ren mientras observaba a la chica.

- ¿no extrañaste la tuya Ren-chan? – pregunto la chica poniendo una cara de perrito.

- Maso menos – contesto el mientras veía de reojo a su zanpakuto. La verdad le traía muchos recuerdos, a los cuales no quería recordar, ya que eran muy dolorosos y eran mejor déjalos en el pasado.

- Ahora si podre ser un digno guerrero – hablo Yamato para sí mismo.

- ¿tu? Por lo que yo recuerde jamás lo has sido – lo burlo Naomi que se encontraba a su costado.

- ¡Cállate! – le grito Yamato molesto por lo dicho de su compañera.

- Por lo que veo les alegra ver sus zanpakutos de vuelta. Disculpen por no ha vérselos dado pero la verdad no era necesario que las tuvieran, pero esta ocasión lo amerita – dijo alegre Hiromu a sus subordinados.

- No se preocupe Hiromu-sama – dijo Shun de lo más normal.

- Me imagino que a todos les trae recuerdo – volvió hablar el líder.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se habían quedado en total silencio.

- Hiromu-sama ¿Cuándo empezamos con el plan? – pregunto Naomi.

- En una hora más. Nos veremos en el salón principal en una hora, así que por lo mientras se pueden retirar. Ya que tendremos una linda tarde con un poquito de trabajo – termino de informar Hiromu-sama a todos.

- Como ordene – dijeron en unísono todos. Cada uno empezó a retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos. Shun por su parte iba muy pensativo.

- _La verdad no creí que algún día te volvería a ver mi querida princesa. Ahora me doy cuenta que la vida da muchas vueltas y en una de ellas nos volvemos a encontrar – _se decía mentalmente Shun mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión.

Se detuvo en una de las habitaciones, al parecer era la suya. Entro a paso ligero, se dirigió a uno de los muebles más grandes, abrió un cajón no muy grande y saco una pequeña cajita de madera con bordes dorados y platas. Quito la tapa lentamente la cual dejo ver una pulsera plateada con diferentes piedras de colores, sin duda alguna era una pulsera muy bonita. La tomo y se la quedo viendo fijamente.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Un chico rubio corría por los pasillos de una gran mansión. Se dirigía al jardín trasero, era su lugar favorito y sin duda alguna de su persona especial. Apenas vio el jardín se percató de la persona que se encontraba entre las flores tarareando una bella melodía. Hizo una gran sonrisa, ya que ella se veía tan hermosa al estar rodeada de ese maravilloso paisaje._

_La chica por su parte se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, se levantó para tratar de correr pero su kimono no lo permitió. Ya que a la hora de levantarse se enredó con su kimono largo y cayó al suelo. El chico se dio cuenta y de un shumpo llego donde se encontraba ella para atraparla. _

_- Lo siento Shun-chan, soy muy torpe – se disculpó la chica levantándose._

_- No se disculpe Hime-sama y claro que no es torpe, es solo que el kimono que tiene hoy es muy largo – dijo el chico mirando la vestimenta de la chica._

_- Ya te dije que no me hables de Hime-sama, te lo he dicho miles de veces – dijo la chica asiendo un puchero._

_- Pero es la forma correcta con la que me debo de dirigir a usted. Además el Rey me regañaría por hablarle muy familiar – contesto el chico algo asustado ya que el Rey tenía un carácter muy pesado, bueno con algunas personas._

_- Pero yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Mi padre entenderá – despreocupo la princesa a su amigo._

_- Es..es…está bien Orihime-sama – pronuncio tartamudeando el rubio._

_- Bueno ya es un avance – suspiro Orihime._

_- ¿para qué me llamo? – pregunto ya más tranquilo el muchacho._

_- aaaahh… para esto Shun-chan. Toma – le dijo mientras le extendía una cajita de color plateado._

_- ¿Qué es? – pregunto el tomándola._

_- Ábrela y veras que es – dijo ella._

_Él se la quedo viendo por un momento algo dudoso, hasta que decidió abrir la cajita que le había dado. En ella se encontraba una pulsera de color plata con muchas piedritas de colores colgando._

_-¿te gusta? – pregunto la princesa curiosa._

_-Sí. Pero ¿Por qué? - pregunto el algo preocupado por el regalo._

_- Es para que te de suerte. Me han contado que has tenido problemas en los entrenamientos y pensé en obsequiarte algo que te de mucha suerte en ello, bueno mejor dicho en todo – contesto ella con una sonrisa._

_- Gracias – agradeció el regalando una sonrisa sincera._

_- Orihime-sama, su padre necesita de su presencia – grito una de las trabajadoras personales de la princesa._

_- Gracias, enseguida voy – contesto gritando la mencionada._

_- Me tengo que ir Shun-chan. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Después me platicas de cómo te ha ido en los entrenamientos. Nos vemos – se despidió Orihime con una sonrisa._

_- Gracias hime…digo Orihime-san – grito Shun a la princesa que yacía ya lejos de él._

_- Gracias – termino susurrando para sí mismo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

><p>- <em>Me pregunto si seguirás siendo aquella niña ingenua que conocí<em> – se decía Shun mientras seguía sujetando la pulsera que una vez Orihime le había obsequiado.

- _Bueno no importa, en unos momentos más sabré si sigues igual o eres más fuerte que antes_ – termino diciendo mientras guardaba de nuevo la cajita en su lugar y con la misma saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en karakura<p>

-Ve y prepara tus cosas que en unas horas más nos regresamos – dijo un shinigami a otro.

- Sí. ¿Le puedo preguntar algo capitan? – pregunto el segundo shinigami.

- Dime – contesto él.

- ¿sus…bueno ellos ya lo saben? – pregunto preocupado el shinigami a su capitan.

- No, todavía no. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que se los diga – dijo con algo de melancolía el capitan shinigami mientras veía hacia el horizonte.

- Me imagino que a todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero así es la vida hay que seguir. Después de todo sabíamos que esto algún día iba a suceder – comento ella mientras observaba a la gente caminar en la calle.

- Tienes razón, pero por mientras hay que prepararnos para lo que viene – comento el capitan. El otro shinigami no más ha sentó con la cabeza.

- Vamos por que no tardan en llegar los capitanes asignados a esta misión – aviso el capitan.

Con ese último comentario ambos shinigamis desaparecieron del techo de un edificio gracias a un shumpo. La verdad ni ellos mismos se imaginaba lo que en unos momentos estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

><p>¿les gusto?<p>

aganmelo saber plis dejenme un Reviews que les cuesta vale.

asi quejas, dudas y sugerencias me dejan un Reviews vale vale

que el ICHIHIME los acompañe

sayonara nos leemos en la siguiente


	6. intento de captura

Aita la conti de esta linda historia, la verdad lo siento por no haver actualizado pronto, pero es que he estado buscando nombres para las zanpakuto de los nuevos personajes, y pues he tratado de que sea mediante su personalidad hahaha xD.

Comentario: el otro dia lei un Fic donde a Orihime la ponen como una persona muy pero muy devil y que dependia demasiado de los demas, y ella no tiene nada de podere, eso se me iso muy cruel. Ademas en la forma en que se expresan de ella no me gusto la verdad si vana escribir, escriban la naturalidad del personajes y no mama... ¬¬ por que si molesta.

Agradecimientos:

**_aiki1991: _**lo siento es que ahora se va poner mejor todo esto ya que se van a descubrir algunas cositas por ahi. gracias por tu Reviews vale.

**_nypsy:_** gracias por leer. la verdad siempre me he dicho que tus comentarios son muy fuertes, pero gracias a ellos he, bueno creo, que he mejorado un poco con todo esto. Solo te puedo decir que las caras mientes hehehe xD, te llevaras una gran sorpresa bueno todos.

_**OriHimeko-chan: **_gracias por leer neta, tratare de actualizar pronto.

_**Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki: **_gracias por el comentario hahah claro trato de que sea pronto.

**_lina chan: _**gracias

**_uma san: _**gracias

_**himeangi:**_ la verdad es que tambien hay sorpresas con los amigos de las cuales te sacaran de orbita. Muchas gracias por tu reviews espero que sigas pasando.

_**Sean-Raizou**_: hahaha por ahora sera poco ichihime que abra bueno por ahora, pero kane es una chica con muchas sorpresas ahahaha pero ya veras despues hasta te dara miedo.

Advertencia: Bleach no es mio si no de Tite-sama. Pero el fic si asi empezemos a leer

* * *

><p><em>- No mama, no por favor - suplicaba una chica a su madre.<em>

- Es lo mejor hija mía - trataba de consolarla una mujer alta, de buen cuerpo y delgada, su cabello era largo casi quedando por los suelos y lo tenía suelto, su color era un plata, sus ojos eran dos gemas plateadas, su color de piel era pálido y su rostro parecía ser la de un ángel, el más hermoso de todos.

_- No temas hija mía, esto es algo en que podemos confiarte – le aseguro un hombre un poco más alto que la anterior mujer, su cabello era largo hasta las caderas lo tenía sujeto en una cola gracias a una cinta negra, su color era un anaranjado brillante casi oscuro, sus ojos parecían dos pedazos de cielo casi pegando a un turquesa, eran grandes y daban mucha paz, su piel era clara y parecía ser tan suave. Poco a poco se acerca a su hija y la abraza._

_- ¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué yo? – preguntaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Porque eres especial – contesto la madre mientras depositaba un beso en su frente._

_- Perdónenme por haber pensado algo así, pero en realidad yo no quiero separarme de ustedes – sollozaba la chica tratando de retener las lágrimas._

_- No te preocupes hija, tu solo tendrás el acceso a entrar en este mundo y claro con las personas que sean de tu digna confianza. Pero por ahora es mejor ocultarte, junto con esto para que no haya más desgracia en nuestros mundos – trato de confortarla el padre._

_- Ya es hora – anuncio la mujer de cabello de plata._

- Orihime levántate – trataba de levantar Tatsuki a su amiga pelinaranja, al parecer se había quedado dormida durante las clases.

- ¿uh? – decía la chica entre sueños.

- Se ve que Inoue no durmió bien anoche – comento la pequeña Kuchiki que se encontraba a un lado de la pelinaranja.

- Vamos Orihime despierta – volvió hablar la capitana de judo mientras movía con algo de brusquedad a su amiga logrando despertarla.

- ¿Qué…que paso? – dijo Orihime media adormilada.

- ¿pues qué te dormiste en plena clase? ¿En qué más? – la regaño su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la chica algo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Inoue, mejor nos apuramos por que los chicos nos están esperando para almorzar – anuncio Rukia mientras empezaba caminar asía la salida.

Orihime caminaba algo dudosa por lo que había soñado anteriormente, le parecía extraño que hace unas semanas atrás, empezaba a tener esos sueños tan raros, a los cuales no encontraba alguna explicación.

Salió de sus pensamientos ya que habían llegado a la azotea donde los chicos (Ichigo, Ishida, Chad y Renji) ya habían empezado almorzar.

- Vaya enana, si no llegabas en 5 minutos más me comería tu comida – la burlo Renji.

- Tu como siempre de glotón – le contesto la pequeña shinigami.

- ¿inoue-san te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado Ishida, ya que él se había fijado que su amiga se había quedado dormida.

- C…claro Ishida-kun – contesto Orihime nerviosa, la verdad es que no quería preocupar a nadie.

- Como te hemos visto que en estos días llegas algo cansada – comento kurosaki mientras comía de que le preparo su hermana.

- Ah, es solo que no he dormido bien, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse – trato de justificarse la chica.

- Orihime ¿no serán por los sueños que has tenido? – quiso saber la capitana de judo.

- ¿de qué sueños hablan? – pregunto Rukia. La pelinaranja iba a contestar pero la presencia de una mujer gatuna no la dejo.

- Yoruichi-san – exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- Inoue es necesario que vengas conmigo – dijo de repente la mujer.

- ¿pero porque Yoruichi-san? – quiso saber la chica.

- Es algo urgente – contesto – Arizawa tú también – mirando a la mencionada.

- Esta bien – contesto la última – vamos Orihime, es hora de irnos – sorprendiendo a la chica.

- ¿y por qué Tatsuki? – quiso reclamar Ichigo.

- Ustedes también, los veré haya – dijo Yoruichi sin prestarle atención a la pregunta del chico. Agarro a Orihime de un brazo, haciendo lo mismo con Tatsuki y desapareciendo gracias a un shumpo.

- ¿pero qué está pasando? – pregunto incrédula Rukia por lo ocurrido.

- No lo sé – contesto bajito el pelirrojo.

- Sera mejor que nos apuremos – comento Ishida mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Los demás lo siguieron en silencio, después de todo lo descubrirían pronto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en algún lugar de karakura se abría una garganta donde salían tres personas.<p>

- Que lindo lugar - grito alegre Kane mientras observaba todo el pueblo.

- Deberás que jamás cambiaras – la burlo Ren.

- Eres malo Ren-chan – haciendo un puchero.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran – los regaño un hombre, al parecer los había estado esperando desde hace mucho rato.

- Ah hola Daiki ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo sarcásticamente el ojiverde.

- Déjate de saludos y hagamos lo que se nos han asignado – gruño el peliazul.

- Esta bien ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Ren.

- Al parecer se la tendremos que quitar a los shinigamis, tres de ellos se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia – informo Daiki a los demás – y en ellos está el capitan de la división cero junto con uno de sus subordinados.

- Si es así será difícil quitárselas – analizo el ojiverde.

- Entonces ya no es necesario ocultarnos – comento de repente Shun que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado y liberando su cello.

- Creo que Shun tiene razón – acoto Ren haciendo lo mismo.

Daiki sabía donde se encontraba la chica, ya que anteriormente se había percatado del movimiento del reiatsu y se dio cuenta de que la mujer gatuna, como él le decía, se la había llevado con el ex – shinigami que tenía una tienda.

* * *

><p>Ichigo y los demás chicos corrían con rumbo a casa de Urahara, que anteriormente se tuvieron que ir a cambiar. Ishida, con Rukia y Renji se dieron cuenta de las energías espirituales, que había aparecido de repente.<p>

- Al parecer tenemos compañía – anuncio Renji.

- No las reconozco – comento Rukia analizándolas.

- ¿Serán que sean espadas? – pregunto preocupado el shinigami sustituto.

- La verdad no se – hablo Ishida esta vez.

- Al parecer se dirigen a la casa de Urahara – informo rukia. Temía lo peor.

- _Inoue _– pensó mentalmente Ichigo.

- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa – comento Chad.

Los demás asintieron mientras aumentaban la velocidad de sus pasos.

* * *

><p>- ¿y Tatsuki-chan? – pregunto Orihime. Antes de que llegaran a la casa de Urahara, Tatsuki se había ido sin darle explicación a su amiga.<p>

- Ahorita vendrá, fue a buscar a alguien – informo Urahara mientras entraba a la pequeña sala.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me han traído? ¿Pasa algo grave Urahara-san? – seguía preguntando la chica preocupada. Pero al parecer el sombrerero se puso más serio y Yoruichi se levantó de golpe tomando posición de ataque.

- Ya están aquí –informo el rubio.

Una explosión hiso que una de las paredes de la pequeña sala se derrumbara, dejando ver a los causantes. Orihime por instinto puso su escudo, protegiendo a los presentes, incluida ella. La vista empezaba aclararse para ambos bandos dejándose ver. La chica estaba bastante asustada pero a la vez confundida.

Urahara y Yoruichi pudieron observar claramente a las personas que se encontraban frente a ellos, había tres sujetos y con ella una chica, pudieron ver claramente que tenían la misma ropa de shinigami pero en color blanco con el obi de diferente color y que tenían una zanpakuto.

- ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto nerviosa Orihime, ya que ella también se había percatado de las presencias.

- Creo que las presentaciones serán después, mientras tanto tendrás que venir con nosotros – contesto seriamente Daiki mirando a la pelinaranja.

- _Se ve que no has cambiado nada Orihime-sama – _se dijo mentalmente Shun mientras observaba de reojo todo.

- Lo siento pero no se la podrán llevar – comento divertido Urahara escondiendo su cara tras el abanico.

- Entonces nos la llevaremos a la fuerza – dio a saber Ren desenfundando su zanpakuto.

- Que empiece la diversión – Exclamo seria Kane. (Eso dio miedo o.O)

- Ni modos tendrá que ser así. Orihime-chan no quites tu escudo – le dijo seriamente Urahara a la chica mientras salía del escudo junto con Yoruichi.

- Hai – apenas pudo decir la chica, ya que los reiatsus de los presentes la hacían sentir un poco mareada.

La pequeña pelea empezó, Ren ataco a Yoruichi por la espalda, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta y pudo esquivar el ataque, ella devolvió el ataque pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Urahara simplemente esquivaba los ataques de Daiki.

- Eres muy hábil shinigami, pero no podrás esquivarlos para siempre – amenazo Daiki mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda a Urahara, el cual salió volando fuera de la habitación, Daiki lo persiguió para seguir atacando.

- Yo mejor que tú, no subestimaría al enemigo – comento Urahara mientras atacaba con Benihime y dándole a su oponente mandándolo ahora a él al suelo.

- Todo sería más fácil si me entregaras a la chica – dijo Daiki mirando de reojo a la pelinaranja.

- Lo siento mucho pero eso es algo que no podre concederte – contesto seriamente Urahara esquivando un ataque del su oponente.

- Bueno por lo menos intente de razonar contigo – le dijo sarcásticamente el peliazul – ¡Shi no Buto! (danza de la muerte) – grito el hombre, salían cuchillas de su zanpakuto en diferentes formas, se dirigían a una velocidad que apenas eran previsibles, Urahara de un movimiento pudo desviarlas sin mucha importancia.

- No te distraigas shinigami – soltó el sujeto. Urahara de inmediato comprobó que las cuchillas regresaban como si fueran bumerangs, una de ellas le roso el rostro cortándole.

- oi oi, por lo que veo un poco más y me vuelas la cabeza. Si es así tendré que ponerme serio – dijo divertido Urahara escondiéndose tras de su abanico.

* * *

><p>En la pelea de Yoruichi.<p>

- Eres muy buena oponente para ser una mujer – comento divertido Ren mientras mandaba varios ataques a la mujer.

- No porque sea mujer seria débil – contesto ella algo ofendida.

- Ren-chan no se te olvide que yo también soy mujer – le grito recordando Kane a Ren observando todo desde abajo.

- Claro que lo eres pero te comportas como una niña – le contesto el mientras desviaba un ataque de la mujer gatuna. Ella hiso un puchero.

- No se te olvide que estamos en una pelea – le reclamo Yoruichi al ojiverde.

- Entonces ágamos esto más divertido, porque la verdad tenemos algo de prisa. Raddosukai – grito el hombre. De su zanpakuto empezaron a salir cadenas con llamas las cuales sujetaron a la mujer.

- Maldición – mascullo Yoruichi tratándose de zafarse de la atadura.

- No intentes nada, ya que mi zanpakuto tiene una habilidad especial – informo el ojiverde – entre más te mueves las llamas aumentaran, llegando al extremo de quemarte poco a poco se llama Jigoku no Saiken (ataduras del infierno).

* * *

><p>Mientras ellos se encontraban en batalla, Shun aprovecho para acercarse a Orihime a lo cual ella se armó de valor para ponerse en posición de ataque.<p>

- Nos volvemos a ver Hime-sama – le dijo Shun apenas estuvo frente a ella.

- ¿nos volvemos a ver? – dijo incrédula Orihime por lo dicho.

- ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? – pregunto el rubio.

- Ja…jamás te he…he visto – contestaba nerviosa la chica. El chico se acercaba más.

- Entonces me has olvidado – dijo melancólicamente el chico – bueno no importa ya que tendrás que venir con nosotros, ya tendremos tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Ah pero antes de eso necesito que me des algo que mi amo necesita – apoyo una mano en el escudo de la chica destruyéndolo. Ella veía como su escudo se hacía pedazos en un segundo, no podía moverse, toda esa energía la estaba matando por dentro y apenas podía hablar.

De un momento a otro Orihime fue cubierta por una luz blanca en forma de huevo, empezó a flotar por el cielo quedando estática, ella no podía moverse por más que trataba de pronunciaba el conjuro para que Tsubaki saliera y rompiera lo que parecía un escudo.

- No puedes hacer nada. Solo yo puedo deshacerlo – comento Shun viendo el intento que hacia la chica.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? – apenas pudo preguntar Inoue.

- La llave – contesto el de repente.

Se acercó al huevo donde estaba la chica he introdujo una mano del escudo para ponerla en el abdomen de la pelinaranja. Una luz salía del cuerpo de la chica, a lo cual esta empezaba a gritar como si le desgarraran algo. Urahara y Yoruichi se dieron cuenta de la situación de la chica, decidieron zafarse de sus enemigos para poder ayudarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero al parecer se les habían adelantado.

- Ku…Kurosaki-Ku…Kun – apenas pronuncio la chica con tanto dolor que sentía.

- Maldito como te atreves a tocarla – grito Ichigo dándole un fuerte golpe a Shun mandándolo a volar. Ya que lo agarro desprevenido.

- ¿y quién eres tú? – pregunto Shun parándose, mientras le brotaba sangre por el labio.

- Ichigo, no podemos sacar a Inoue de este huevo – decía rukia golpeando el escudo que protegía a Orihime.

- Solo yo puedo deshacerlo – recordó el rubio a los demás que habían llegado.

- Aguanta Inoue are que este bastardo te libere – aseguro el shinigami sustituto.

- Solo si puedes vencerme shinigami – Shun ataco a Ichigo tomándolo desprevenido y arrojándolo a un muro.

- Ichigo/Kurosaki – gritaron el grupo de chicos.

- ¿_kurosaki_? – se preguntó el rubio por el apellido del pelinaranja.

- Rukia saca a Inoue de aquí, ellos vienen por ella – grito la felina mientras recibía un golpe.

- No bajes la guardia mujer – le recordó Ren.

- Kane encárgate de ellos – mando el peliazul a la chica. De inmediato la chica llego donde estaban los demás tratando de sacar a Orihime.

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que se la lleven – se disculpó Kane interponiéndose entre Orihime y Rukia.

- Maldita no te dejare – decía Rukia mientras la atacaba, desenfunda a Sode No Shirayuki.

- Sabrás de lo que es capaz Hakai Teki (destructora) - dijo la chica mientras esquivaba los ataques de la shinigami.

- ¿Qué son realmente ustedes? Porque shinigamis no lo creo – quiso saber la pequeña.

- Solo te puedo decir que somos algo parecido – trato de dar a entender la peliblanca.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte Ishida, Renji y Chad trataban de sacar a Orihime de ese gran huevo que al parecer no se quería romper. Renji iba a mandar un gran golpe para tratar de por lo menos hacer una abertura, pero un rayo de luz que fue directo hacia él lo medio hirió.<p>

- Uuh que mala puntería tengo – exclamo divertido Yamato, venía acompañado de Naomi.

- Que cordial eres Yamato – lo burlo Naomi – por lo que veo llegamos a tiempo.

- Hey tu piña ¿estas vivo? – pregunto sarcásticamente a Renji que se sobaba la cabeza.

- Maldito – mascullo Abarai.

- Creo que si estás bien, que tal si jugamos un poco – ataco de nuevo Yamato a Renji.

- _Taicho, ¿Dónde está? – _se preguntó mentalmente el shinigami. Cuando termino la junta en la sociedad de almas, el capitan Kuchiki le dijo a Renji que regresara de inmediato al mundo humano ya que no quería que su hermanita sospechara, ya que a Rukia no se le mando a llamar para la reunión repentina que hubo en la sociedad de almas.

- Vamos chico piña ataca, oh acaso eres una gallina – lo burlo Yamato.

- Ya verás de lo que soy capaz estúpido – le contesto Renji molesto por a verle dicho gallina.

Yamato mandaba grandes golpes con los puños asía Renji, el cual este esquivaba con dificultad, ya que el pelinegro era mucho más rápido que el pelirrojo, el chico trataba de analizar cada uno de los movimientos de su enemigo, pero le era muy difícil, ya que se dio cuenta que a Rukia le estaban dando una paliza.

- La verdad no entiendo como una enana como tú se convirtió en shinigami – la burlo Kane mientras le propinaba otro golpe en la cara.

- Quien te dio permiso de llamarme enana – grito molesta la Kuchiki mientras Hacia sus movimientos con Sode no Shirayuki - Some no mai, tsukishiro

Kane esquivo el ataque, pero nos e dio cuenta que una de sus piernas había quedado congelada.

- Tks, ahora me toca a mí Tengoku no Tsu Hakai (destrucción de los cuatro cielos) – grito Kane haciendo lo que parecía su shikai, de inmediato su zanpakuto salieron cuatro bolas de cristal, cada una poseía un líquido de color diferente. Una de las bolas se dirigió directo a Rukia la cual esta puso de escudo su zanpakuto, la bola se partió en dos dejando salir un líquido rojo, el cual le cayó en el brazo de la Kuchiki. Ella de inmediato empezó a gritar de dolor, ya que el líquido la había quemado.

- Uh por lo que veo te toco el de lava – dijo divertida la peliblanco – esta es una de las habilidades de mi zanpakuto, es que estas esferas que vez, cada una contiene un poder diferente, ya sea agua, lava, oscuridad o pesadillas. A y también pueden cambiar elementos entre sí, ya que yo te puedo arrojar una y si quiero ella de inmediato cambia el líquido con otra, sin necesidad de que te tire otra aparte – informo la chica por su habilidad especial. Rukia de inmediato tomo posición de ataque. Estaba algo cansada ya que la chica es algo rápida.

* * *

><p>Ishida y Chad se habían juntado para pelear con Naomi. Chad se encontraba algo herido al igual que el Quincy.<p>

- ¡Sado! – grito el Quincy asustado. Chad fue aventado bruscamente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

- Solo faltas tú – anuncio la Naomi atacando por la espalda a Ishida, él lo esquivo pero al parecer no fue suficiente ya que ella ataco de nuevo.

- ¿para quieren a Inoue-san? – quiso saber Ishida.

- Eso es información clasificada – contesto la mujer.

- _Si no hago algo rápido, esto puede acabar mal – _se dijo a sí mismo el peliazul.

* * *

><p>- Getsuga Tenshou – grito lanzando su ataque Ichigo.<p>

- Ya te dije que con esa técnica jamás me vencerás – le dijo el rubio al pelinaranja.

- No dejare que se lleven a Inoue – advirtió el ojicafe con el ceño muy fruncido.

- Por lo que veo no le tienes respeto a Orihime-sama – dijo Shun.

- ¿Cómo que Orihime-sama? – cuestiono Ichigo.

- Parece ser que no sabes quién es en realidad ella – hablo volteando ver a la pelinaranja que esta desmayada dentro del huevo.

Ichigo iba a seguir preguntando. Pero de repente apareció una persona entre los dos chicos, sorprendiendo al chico pelinaranja. Jamás creyó que esa persona aparecería así de repente y mucho menos en esa situación.

-Nos volvemos a ver Shun Nakamura – saludo Isshin alegre viendo fijamente al rubio.

- Lo mismo digo Isshin Kurosaki – contesto Shun.

* * *

><p>¿que hace isshin de colado?<p>

¿kane se le ara costumbre decirle enana a rukia?

¿de que llave estaba hablando Shun?

les gusto o no? dejenme un reviews vale para saber como voy. Es que he estado demasiado estresada con la mudansa y de pilon no tendre internet por 5 dias a si no actualizare pronto pero escribire ese tiempo vale. Porfa les recomiendo que vean mi pequeño one shot "el regalo perfecto" muchos me dicen que lo siga pero lo toy pensando haver que ondi ¿ustedes que opinan? diganmelo en un reviews vale

nos vemos y que el ichihime los acompañe.


	7. Mis recuerdos mis sentimientos mis metas

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic, espero y les guste. La verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribir ya que había unas cosas que no me cuadraban y pues estoy a punto de terminar la de mi linda gatita que solo falta el capi final.

Desde este capi vana sali los recuerdos de los nuevos personajes y de por qué están en la situación que se encuentran, van a ser tipo flas back así por cualquier cosa ya sabrán de por qué son así. Se lo devo a la amiga _**nypsy**_ ya que ella me ayudo a como desarrollarlo Arigato amiaga. También iré desarrollando la verdadera historia de Orihime, pero eso será más adelante vale. No abra mucho ichihime pero más adelante les prometo que abra así que no coman ansias que el fic va para largo.

En este capi se verá los recuerdos de Kane y algo de Ren que son mis personajes originales ok. Así que es mejor que pongan mucha atención a cada una de las historias y por qué. También va ver de Isshin para que sepan porque esta con la realeza vale.

Le quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un Reviews, sin ellos no continuaría con esto, pero gracias a ellos sigue la mata dando haha xD (espero que me dejen mas)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama pero el fic si así que sin más pueden empezar a leer.

* * *

><p>En una hermosa mansión al estilo japonés, un shinigami corría por los pasillos a toda prisa, se paró en seco al quedar enfrente a una gran puerta dividida en dos, su color era un caoba con imágenes de cerezos grabadas. Pidió permiso para entrar, la respuesta fue inmediata. El shinigami entra a una distancia de la puerta y se inclina a un hombre, que se encontraba sentado en un gran trono, alado tenia a dos hombre parecía que eran sus guardianes.<p>

- Inoue-sama tenemos nuevas noticias – informo el shinigami asustando al Rey inoue. Este de inmediato se paró y abrió los ojos a más no poder.

- ¿se trata de mi hija? – pregunto desesperado el hombre pelinaranja. Saber que su hija estaba nuevamente en peligro no era una buena noticia.

- Si mi señor, al parecer Ishinomori Hiromu ha mandado a sus súbditos a llevarse a la princesa. ¿Quiere que mandemos a las tropas de elite? – pregunto el shinigami todavía en posición de reverencia a su superior.

- No es necesario, tengo a uno de mis mejores hombre con ella, además he mandado a la sociedad de almas por si las cosas se complicaban – respondió el rey a al shinigami.

- como usted ordene inoue-sama, si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro – el shinigami hizo una reverencia para retirarse.

- una cosa más, por favor que mi esposa no se entere de lo que está pasando – ordeno el rey. Sabía que su esposa había estado esperando por mucho tiempo la venida de su única hija, pero si ahora las cosas se complicaban para su regreso la pondría mal – _no me falles Isshin, sabes que todo lo dejo en tus manos – _se dijo a sí mismo el pelinaranja mientras tomaba asiento y leía unos documentos que le entregaba uno de sus guardianes.

Mientras tanto en karakura

- Nos volvemos a ver Shun Nakamura – saludo Isshin alegre viendo fijamente al rubio.

- Lo mismo digo Isshin Kurosaki – contesto Shun.

- ¿papa? – apenas mascullaba Ichigo de la impresión.

- por lo que veo sigues a su servicio – comento irritado Shun a Isshin ignorando el estado de shock que se encontraba el pelinaranjo.

- Yo soy leal a la gente que me ha brindado todo cuando más lo necesitaba. No soy como otros que disimulan agradecer – le reprocho el shinigami al rubio.

- sabes que tengo mis razones – le recordó el chico.

- tus razones no tienen fundamentos, has vivido engañado gracias a las mentiras de el – dio a entender Isshin al chico. Al parecer los reproches o la sed de venganza que tenía a su maestro seguían a pie.

-…- no hubo respuesta del chico. Mantenía un semblante y serio.

- a pesar de que hayas sido mi alumno las cosas cambiaron drásticamente – continuo hablando el padre kurosaki.

- mejor dejémonos de recordar el pasado y déjame hacer mi trabajo – reclamo fastidiado el chico rubio mientras veía de reojo a la pelinaranja a un en el huevo.

- perdóname pero mi prioridad es proteger a Orihime-sama, así que no permitiré que te la lleves – decía Isshin mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

- ¿papa que demonios es lo que pasa? ¿Y por qué le dices así a inoue? – pregunto el pelinaranja desesperado por la situación. Ahora su padre le hablaba de esa manera a su inoue.

Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Qué hacia su padre ahí? Será que ya no era ¿necesario ocular más sus poderes? Sus amigos están involucrados y ahora su familia. Tal vez no tenían el control de la situación: tanto a Renji y rukia le estaban dando una paliza, Chad e Ishida todavía está en pie, Yoruichi y Urahara mantenían el control de las pelas, aunque si no lo podía negar, tenían algunos golpes de más, pero la que realmente le preocupaba y mucho era inoue. Ella aún se encontraba atrapada en aquel huevo. Y parecía estar desmayada por que no se movía para nada, eso era lo que más lo tenía cabreado. Que viniera un extraño y le metiera la mano en una parte de su cuerpo para sacarle quien sabe que objeto, ¿quién era el para ponerle un dedo enzima a Orihime? Oh ahora que recordaba acaso ese sujeto y su papa ¿se conocían desde antes? ¿De dónde y cuándo? A lo mejor en sus tiempos de shinigami, pero aun así ¿qué hacía ahí ese sujeto? ¿Por qué motivo se querían llevar a la pelinaranja?

- ¿papa que haces aquí? – volvió a pregunta el shinigami sustituto. La presencia de su padre no era para algo bueno.

- después te explicare Ichigo, por ahora es importante otra cosa. Tatsuki saca a Orihime-sama de esa cosa y ponga en algún lugar a salvo - ordeno Isshin a Tatsuki ignorando las preguntas de su hijo. Al parecer venía con él. Ichigo de inmediato voltio a ver a la mencionada, al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Tatsuki estaba vestida de shinigami, con la diferencia de que su pequeño obi era color naranja, su zanpakuto era igual que las demás shinigamis con la diferencia que su tsuka (empuñadura) era de color gris oscuro y la tsuba (guarda de la hoja) tenía forma de espiral. ¿En qué momento Tatsuki se convirtió en una shinigami? Y ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a el?

- pero qué demonios - mascullo el chico sorprendido. ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando? Primero su padre y ahora ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia ahí, ¿vestida de shinigami? Su padre sí que tendría que explicarle muchas cosas. Pero también le había dicho ¿Orihime-sama a inoue? Y ahora recordaba las palabras del Rubio, "_parece ser que no sabes quién es en realidad ella_" y ahora estaba más que confundido. Que era lo que pasaba, porque todo giraba a entorno del amor de su vida. Primero con lo de Aizen y ahora esto, pero al parecer estos no eran espadas y tampoco shinigamis, aunque trajeran la misma ropa en otro color. Además también poseían una zanpakuto.

- Ichigo no te quedes ahí y ve ayudar a Tatsuki – dijo Isshin sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinaranja. Ichigo de inmediato se fue a lado de su amiga que al parecer tenía un semblante muy serio, pero también se podía ver en su mirada mucha preocupación.

- Tatsuki me poder decir ¿qué haces vestida así? – pregunto Ichigo muy cabreado. Necesitaba respuestas pero ya, todo lo que veía era un gran desconcierto.

- Ahórrate las preguntas para otra ocasión, asegúrate que nadie del bando enemigo se acerque, tengo que hacer un hadou especial para que Orihime pueda salir de aquí – informo la capitana de judo al pelinaranja. Ichigo de inmediato se puso en posición de ataque por si alguien intervenía con el trabajo de su amiga.

En la pelea de Rukia con Kane estaba muy balanceado. Tanto como la pequeña ojivioleta como la peliblanco tenía heridas de gravedad, pero al parecer hasta que una muriera se rendiría la otra. Rukia tenía hecho un desastre su kimono, cortadas en las mejillas como en las piernas y brazos, su cabeza era la más herida ya que de ella brotaba mucha sangre y manchaba casi toda su cara. Mientras tanto Kane no tenía la mitad de los pantalones del kimono y uno de sus brazos no parecía responderle, su cabello se encontraba más revuelto y tenía manchas de polvo por todo el cuerpo, claro acompañado de mucha sangre que provenía de una de sus costillas.

- debo reconocer que para ser una simple enana tienes talento – decía entrecortada la Kane a la Kuchiki que estaba casi de rodillas en el suelo, recargándose de su zanpakuto.

- Te agradezco por el cumplido, pero aun así no saldrás viva de aquí – contesto la shinigami con una sonrisa fingida mientras veía directo a la otra chica.

- ya lo veremos – contesto muy segura de sí Kane. Lanza la última esfera que le queda de su habilidad a Rukia, la cual apenas estaba de pie, pero con la poca fuerza que aún le queda desvía el ataque, provocando una sonrisa de malicia en la otra chica.

- pequeña enana no te confíes, que aún no he terminado – advirtió maliciosamente la peliblanco. La shinigami no comprendía lo que decía la otra, pero Kane le señala y ella voltea y ve que la esfera regresa, impactándose en su pequeño abdomen. Rukia grita por el dolor que siente, pero más fue su sorpresa al estar lo que parecía los campos de entrenamiento de la sociedad de almas.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo, no muy lejos se encontraba al parecer un grupo de shinigamis, se decidió por ir a ver lo que estaba pasando, pero al dar pequeños pasos según ella por sus heridas, se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna. Estaba quedando loca o que, todo era real, pero ¿Cómo llego aquí? Si supuestamente estaba en el mundo humano. Lo último que recordó fue que esa chica de cabello blanco, con la que estaba peleando, le aventó la última esfera que tenía. Rukia iba a seguir sacando conclusiones de lo que paso, cuando una voz muy conocida la saco de sus pensamiento.

Rukia al voltear a ver al dueño de la voz, abrió los ojos a más no poder. Lo que veía no podía ser real, él estaba muerto, ella misma vio morir a esa persona, y ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella con su característica sonrisa. Esto debe ser algún sueño o es que ya estaba muerta, ¿existía una vida más allá de la muerte? No claro que no, todo era igual a la sociedad de almas, eso tendría que ser un absurdo sueño.

- ¡Hey Kuchiki! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te quedaras ahí? – pregunto burlo Kaien a la pequeña shinigami. No deberás que esto tenía que ser un terrible sueño, tenía que despertar pero ya.

- Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba rukia sin creer lo que le estaba pasando. Oh Dios tenía que ser uno de los peores sueños de los que hasta ahora tenía. Él no está vivo, se repetía a sí misma.

- Vamos Kuchiki que se nos hace tarde para entrenar. Hoy será una práctica muy dura, así que estate atenta en todo – le consejo Kaien a la pequeña Kuchiki mientras empezaba a caminar a un campo más abierto. Apenas salió de su estado de shock siguió teniente.

Llegaron a un campo amplio, ahora que lo recordaba era el mismo donde solía practicar con el siempre por las tardes para lograr su shikai. El shinigami se paró en seco a mitad del amplio campo, dándole de señal a rukia de que se acercara.

- Vamos Kuchiki, entre más pronto mejor – dijo divertido el pelinegro mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Rukia por su parte decidió obedecer y ponerse en la misma posición que él. Apenas la chica se posiciono Kaien ataco con un pequeño golpe dándole en uno de los hombros de la shinigami, esta de inmediato contraataco dándole un golpe en la pierna izquierda al pelinegro, haciendo que rodara casi un metro.

- Kaien-dono ¿está usted bien? –pregunto asustada la pequeña mujer mientras se acercaba a su maestro. No creyó que el golpe que le propino fuera tan duro y mucho menos para la categoría de su sensei.

- No fue nada Kuchiki, sigamos – contesto calmadamente el pelinegro tomando nuevamente posición de ataque. Esta vez el joven shinigami ataco con su zanpakuto a la joven chica, la cual de un hábil movimiento lo desvió, pero no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro dio una vuelta para terminar propinándole un golpe en el abdomen. Rukia de inmediato se separó y vio fijamente al shinigami que tenía enfrente, había algo raro en el que no cuadraba y no sabía que era realmente.

Kaien se encontraba con la cabeza baja, pero sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual rukia no comprendió. Poco a poco el shinigami se acercaba a la pequeña ojivioleta que estaba algo confundida con el cambio de humor de su sensei. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que él, de un momento a otro la ataco con su zanpakuto rosando uno de los brazos de la chica. Rukia no supo en que momento pudo desviar el ataque.

- ¿Kaien-dono? – preguntaba rukia entrecortada por la impresión. Vio su brazo el cual estaba algo herido y se veía que era una herida muy profunda ya que no dejaba de sangrar por más que trataba de detener el sangrado. El shinigami alza la mirada dejando ver sus ojos con odio y mostrando un color rojo los cuales no eran verdes agua que lo caracterizaban.

- Kuchiki ¿te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste hace años? – pregunto maliciosamente Kaien seguida de una carcajada malvada. Rukia quedo sorprendida, no sabía que decir exactamente, recordaba todo, esa noche en que ella lo mato por su honor, pero ¿Por qué recordarlo ahora? ¿Acaso el, nunca la perdono? ¿Todo fue mentira? Ahora estaba más que confundida, deberás que todo era un sueño en el cual tenía que salir y ahora.

- ¿no me ha perdonado? ¿Verdad? – cuestiono la shinigami con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Ahora voy a devolverte lo que me hiciste – dijo el shinigami ignorando la pregunta de la otra. De un rápido movimiento Kaien estaba enfrente de Rukia, la cual tenía la zanpakuto de su sensei atravesada en su estómago. La shinigami empezó a sacar sangre de la boca en un estado de shock.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta rukia.

- ¿Por qué? – responde irónico el – que acaso no te acuerdas que tú me mataste hace años atrás - continuo el sin mucho interés. Sus palabras sonaban a desprecio, con rabia hacía la shinigami que tenía enfrente de el – ahora fue mi turno en quitarte la vida – termino diciendo mientras sacaba la katana del estómago de Rukia. Esta de inmediato cayó al suelo de rodillas, apenas veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué todo era de esta manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca hubo un perdón de su parte? ¿Ella terminaría de esa manera? Derrotada por su pasado, sola, sin nadie que la defendiera.

- es así como debieron de terminar las cosas Kuchiki, siempre has sido débil. Nunca te diste cuenta de lo débil que eras, porque siempre estabas con los de tu nivel – escupió el shinigami sin ningún remordimiento a la chica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. La pelinegra no daba señales de movimiento, no habría más motivo para seguir ahí, así que el pelinegro decidió darse la vuelta para irse, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

- Tú no eres Kaien-dono, él nunca me diría eso. Además él ya está muerto – decía decidida la Kuchiki levantándose gracias a la ayuda de su zanpakuto. Alzo la vista para poder ver a la persona que está frente a sus ojos y vio lo que había sospechado al momento de escuchar esas palabras, que ella sabía muy bien que nunca escucharía de su sensei.

- Veo que te diste cuenta – comento divertida Kane ante la mirada interrogante de la shinigami.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar la memoria de Kaien-dono? Dime – exclamo la pelinegra con enojo. Jugar con sus sentimientos y más con sus recuerdos es algo que no perdonaba y mucho menos jugar con la memoria de una persona tan importante para ella, eso era imperdonable.

- Solo quería que sufrieras un poquito, bueno será mejor que terminemos con esto – dijo seria la chica peliblanco. Se veía cansado, las heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo la estaban agotando y debilitando, tanto que su vista se le nublaba por ocasiones, pero jamás se dejaría vencer por una chica y mucho menor ahora, tenía que cumplir esa promesa que le hiso a sus padres el día que murieron injustamente. Ella tenía que seguir viva y hasta que ella cumpliera esa promesa, ella podría morir en paz.

_Una niña de cabello blanco y grandes ojos color violeta con su piel bronceada corría por las calles del pequeño reino a toda prisa, agarrando su vestido de color rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas para no tropezar. Había escuchado la noticia que el reino había sido atacado por unas personas, que traían órdenes del rey shinigami para matar a toda persona que traicionarse al mismo. Sus grandes ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas, pensando en lo peor que pudiera pasar. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa cuan al dar la vuelta choco con una persona._

_- Perdone no fue mi intención – se disculpó torpemente la niña, pero cuando vio la persona con quien había chocado se le fue encima._

_- Kane ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado Ren a su pequeña amiga. Kane era menor que el por unos 5 años. Ver a la chica apurada y con lágrimas en los ojos le preocupaba mucho. Ella no era de esas niñas que siempre lloraban por cualquier cosa y mucho menor por alguna tontería, cuando ella lo hacía era porque algo realmente malo le había sucedido._

_- Ren-chan mis papas… vamos – decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. No tenía tiempo que perder, ella quería saber que era lo que realmente pasaba y tenía miedo que sus padres estuvieran en peligro. Su familia siempre había sido una de las más importantes al servicio del Rey y siempre han sido leales. Hace unos días atrás ella había empezado a ir al entrenamiento especial para los plebeyos que tenía tratos especiales con la realeza, por eso su obligación era seguir las tradiciones de su familia para que ella formara parte del grupo de shinigamis guardianes al rey. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kane? ¿Dime? – pido respuestas el chico._

_- Mis padres – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, ya que la niña siguió corriendo como lo había hecho antes de tropezar con su amigo. Corrieron hasta que pudieron ver la casa que compartían ambos. Kane no espero más y entro a la casa, la puerta estaba tirada, con precaución entro, pero lo que vio la dejo impactada._

_En el suelo se encontraba varios cadáveres con sus kimonos negros que los distinguían como shinigamis de elite, la mayoría era gente que trabajaba para servir a la familia, pero lo que más le dolió ver fue a sus padres muertos, bañados de sangre. Su padre un hombre de cabello blanco, vestido de shinigami pero con el obi en color naranja fuerte se encontraba tirado en una de las habitaciones, con lo que parecía que era su zanpakuto clavada en el pecho. A su lado está una mujer muy hermosa con la piel pálida y su cabello rojizo, vestía al igual que su esposo, ella igual estaba muerta, pero a diferencia del hombre tenía una zanpakuto clavada en su estómago. Kane salió corriendo donde se encontraban sus padres tirados, atrás estaba Ren con un semblante triste, se le veía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. A él también le dolía, los padres de Kane siempre fueron como los suyos, ya que el no tuvo la dicha de tenerlos. Desde que él era pequeño y tenía razón no había tenido una familia, siempre se la pasaba ambulando por las calles, con hambre, sucio y cansado. Pero hubo un día en que conoció a Kane, ella le brindo un pedazo de pan el cual calmo su hambre, siempre tenía que robar para poder tener algo en la panza. Kane siempre le solía llevar comida por las tardes ya que tenía la maña de escaparse de su casa, fue cuando su mama la siguió, ya que se le hacía raro que su hija siempre llevara comida a su cuarto y no le digiera nada. Así que decidió perseguirla para ver que hacía y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella por las tardes se escapaba de la casa para llevarle comida a un niño, que al parecer ella tenía aprecio. Desde ese día Ren tuvo un techo donde podía pasar las noches sin pasar frio, y en las mañanas, tardes y noches tenía un plato de comida. Siempre estuvo agradecido a los padres de su amiga, porque fueron amables con él desde que lo conocieron y jamás hubo un regaño de su parte, siempre le brindaron amor de padres que él nunca había conocido. Pero ahora todo ese amor que ellos le brindaba se había ido, dejándolo solo nuevamente y con ello a su amiga._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos Ren? – sollozaba la niña mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su madre._

_- No lo sé – contesto el mientras trataba de consolarla. Todo era tan perfecto, su madre le había dicho que era una de las mejores para heredar el puesto de la familia, pero ahora eso no servía, todo se había ido a la basura con sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Su mundo siempre creyó que llegaría el día en que ella se graduaría de la academia especial y poder ser la líder de su familia, pero ahora, no era así. Se había quedado sola, solo tenía diez años, sus únicos familiares era ellos, sus padre, Ren siempre estaba con ella y lo quería de su familia._

_- ¿Quién fue, quiero saber quién fue? – grito desesperada la niña. Quería tener respuesta y ya. Su familia no tenía enemigos, siempre había sido una de las mejores en amistades y eso todos los reconocían._

_- El Rey mando a matarlos – dijo una voz detrás de los dos chicos. Ellos de inmediato voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era la mano derecha del rey._

_- __Ishinomori-sama ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? – pregunto la chica sorprendida. Era imposible que rey haya cometido semejante delito._

_- Lo que has escuchado pequeña. El rey los ha traicionado – informo el hombre sin mucha importancia. Su semblante era serio, vestía un kimono negro como los shinigamis, pero lo que lo distinguía era el aori blanco con el símbolo de la realeza. Sus ojos color verde oscuro mostraban sabiduría y seriedad. _

_- Mi familia siempre le ha servido y jamás lo traicionaría ¿Cómo se atreve? – dijo enojada Kane con mucha dureza en sus palabras. Jamás creyó que ello habría pasado. _

_- No son los únicos que les ha pasado, también a los otros clanes les ha hecho lo mismo – comento Ishinomori a la chica. Los dos chicos se quedaron en shock por la noticia._

_- ¿pero por qué? – quiso saber Ren, todo le resultaba muy sospechoso._

_- Sus razones son desconocidas, por eso he vino a decirles que despojemos al rey de su reino y venguemos las muertes de las personas que han sido importante para ustedes – dijo el peliverde mirando el cuerpo de los Furukawa._

_- Si el rey mato a mi familia a sangre fría lo mismo are con su la suya y le daré donde más le duele, su hija – dijo decidida Kane. Ren solo la quedaba viendo con una mirada seria, sabía que no tenía otra opción y tampoco era justo lo que le había hecho a su única familia por eso apoyaría a su amiga, en lo que fuera._

_- Papa, mama yo prometo que vengare su muerte, yo Kane Furukawa prometo vengar su muerte con la vida del rey su familia – prometió la chica dejando el cuerpo de su madre y limpiándose las lágrimas. Desde ese día Kane entrenaba más fuerte para vencer a su más grande rival. No dejaría que nadie la pisoteara, si nunca lo había hecho pues ahora nadie lo aria. _

_Había enterrado su clan en el cementerio privado de los Furukawa, donde ahí recordó nuevamente la promesa que les hiso ese día que ellos había perdido la vida a sangre fría. Ren la había apoyado en todo y hasta ahora no se echaría atrás, él también quería venganza y no dejaría que nadie lastimara a la única persona que quería en el mundo. Por ello ambos chicos se unieron a las fuerzas de Ishinomori, el cual este les había dicho que el daría la hora, día o mejor dicho la fecha exacta para el revuelo que harían en el palacio, donde según ellos despojarían al rey de todo el reino._

-tengo una promesa que no pienso romper – grito Kane corriendo para tacara a rukia, la cual esta apenas se podía levantar. De un solo golpe mando a la pequeña shinigami otra vez al suelo. Todo parecía estar a favor de ella, pero aun así no se confiaría, sus fuerzas la estaban traicionando y tenía que deshacerse de esa pequeña molestia. Voltio a ver su objetivo y vio que estaban dos shinigamis (Ichigo y Tatsuki) al aparecer uno de ellos trataba de quitar el escudo que retenía a la pelinaranja.

-Malditos – mascullo la chica yendo en dirección a donde estaban.

- ¿dónde crees que vas? Aún no hemos terminado – dijo la Kuchiki con voz cansada. Apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero debía resistir, no se dejaría humillar por una chiquilla, ella es una Kuchiki y tenía que poner en alto su apellido.

- Creía que ya no seguirías – hablo sarcásticamente la peliblanco mirando de reojo a la pelinegro.

- Pues ya ves que no – contesto Rukia ya parada y posicionándose en forma de ataque.

- Mejor muere de una vez – dijo decidida Kane mandando un golpe directo a Rukia. Ella solo esperaba el golpe, no le quedaban fuerzas, sus piernas temblaban y el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero jamás llego. Con temor abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue su salvador. Un hombre de cabello negro semi largo, vestido de shinigami con un aori blanco que lo distinguía por ser un capitan y del escuadrón 6.

- Nii-sama – exclamo la ojivioleta sorprendida.

- Estas hecha un desastre Rukia – dijo el muy serio.

- Lo siento Nii-sama – se disculpó ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Poco a poco rukia caía al suelo, pero jamás llego ya que los fuertes brazos de su hermano la sostenían para no recibir dicho impacto.

- Descansa – fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar mientras todo se le ponía negro. Se había desmayado.

- Vaya al parecer tengo un contrincante nuevo – dijo maliciosamente la chica mientras iba al ataque.

- No me gusta pelear con niñas –contesto Byakuya, dándole un fuerte golpe con su zanpakuto a Kane, ella salió disparada por el ataque, impactándose con un muro.

- Kane… - grito Ren preocupado viendo como la chica impactaba violentamente.

- _mama, papa, yo no puedo romper mi promesa – _se dijo a sí mismo la chica peliblanco.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y que porfa si lo leen me jen un reviews para saber como he ido o mejorado vale no sean malitos saben que sin ustedes esta historia no continuaria.<p>

ONEGAI UN REVIEWS :D


End file.
